A Prophecy Reborn
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: A visit with an old friend can lead to the bottom of the sea. The apocalypse is near and Ash must stop it! Slight Advanceshipping. Contains tragedy and drama! Death-related topics involved.
1. Chapter 1  A visit

**Receiving the**

**Approval**

Petalburg city, full of life and laughter, it was truly a sight to behold. And our favorite hero was visiting this town again. To respect a promise he'd made a while back.

**"**Pikachu, do you think she forgot me?" Ash asked his best friend.

**"**(I'm sure she doesn't. And she did like you back in Hoenn and Kanto.)" the mouse winked, making him faintly blush. Ash walked to the Petalburg gym, Pikachu tried to catch up with him as he left him behind. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as they arrived at the front door of the gym.

**"**Well, here goes nothing. What shoud I say, Pikachu?" he asked the mouse again.

**"**(Just be yourself. She'll be happy the most to see that.)" the mouse pointed out. Ash knocked on the door and it slowly opened by no one. Ash looked confusingly at Pikachu, and peered inside.

**"**Anyone home?" Ash echoed in the large house. He tipptoed all over the house, kitchen, living room, even the battle field, but not upstairs. Little did he know there was someone watching him the whole time.

**"**They must be shopping." Ash thought out loud. Then Pikachu perked up its ears in alarm.

**"**What is it, Pikachu? Is someone here?" Ash asked, looking around. Pikachu looked at the couch, and walked towards it. When he jumped on top of it and looked behind, he cooed in happiness.

**"**Pikachu! Good to see you again!" a voice came from behind the couch. The figure rose up from behind the couch revealing Ash's old friend, Max. He was older now, and petted Pikachu.

**"**Hey, Max! Good to see you!" Ash said, glad someone was home.

**"**Hey, Ash! Congratulations on getting to the finals!" Max said, shaking his hand.

**"**How do you know?" Ash asked him.

**"**I watched the whole thing on TV." Max said. Just then, the door opened and in came Norman and Caroline.

**"**Who are you? And what are you doing in our home?" Norman asked defensively.

**"**Good to see you again, Norman." Ash smirked.

**"**Ash? Wow, you've really grown! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. What brings you here?" Norman came closer to the boy.

**"**Oh, just came to visit. See how the gym is going." Ash said, looking around.

**"**The gym's doing great! Not a single victorius challenger since you." Norman chuckled.

**"**Well, make yourself at home. You can stay here as long as you like." Caroline added.

**"**Thank you, that's really nice." Ash said, then heard a noise upstairs. Ash looked at the stairs, and recognized this figure too. A taller man with brown spiky hair and a light brown vest.

**"**Brock! Good to see you too! Why are you here?" Ash asked the man.

**"**Max invited me. He wanted to learn more about pokemon, and I just couldn't decline. I came here a couple days ago." Brock told him, shaking his hand.

**"**Well! Everyone's here now!" max stated happily.

**"**Where's..." Ash started, but heard a roar from outside. Everyone went outback, to see a Blaziken and Venusaur fighting. A Delcatty and Wartortle were trying to break them up, but to no prevail. A Beautifly flew over to the group and explained the situation.

**"**Oh, no, not again!" Max said in disbelief.

**"**What happened?" Ash asked.

**"**You see... Blaziken likes to steal Venusaur's pokemon food, even though it's a fire type, not grass." Brock told him.

**"**They always fight ever since Venusaur evolved!" Max added.

**"**I can help. Venusaur, go!" Ash said, throwing a pokeball and releasing another green dinosaur.

**"**Venusaur, can you stop the fight over there?" Ash asked, pointing over to the fight. Venusaur nodded and walked over. It tried talking to Blaziken, but Blaziken shook its head. Venusaur used vine whip to grab its fists. It struggled but couldn't get loose, it gave in and venusaur let go.

**"**Wow, Ash! I think your Bulbasaur has gotten better in making peace than before!" Max stated.

**"**Yes, Thanks Venusaur. return!" Ash returned the pokemon to the pokeball. The pokemon ran over to Ash and toppled on top of him, clearly happy to see him.

**"**It's nice to see you guys again, too! Delcatty, haven't seen you since you were a Skitty." he said, looking at the bigger evolved cat. **"**Venusaur, Wartortle, I can tell you've gotten stronger that when you were Bulbasaur and Squirtle!" Ash added.

**"**So, where's your trainer?" he asked, making them sulk. They all pointed towards a tree with a figure in it. Sitting on a branch, they could make out a human shape.

**"**What's she doing?" he asked, standing up.

**"**It's really weird. She just sits in the tree all day. She wakes up early before anyone else wakes up." Max said sadly.

**"**I just came here, so I'm kinda fuzzy too." Brock added.

**"**Why don't you talk to her?" Ash asked them.

**"**We've tried, but she just ignores us." Caroline said sadly.

**"**Hmm... Did something bad happen to her? Did she lose to Drew or Solidad?" Ash thoguht of all the possible reason she could be sad.

**"**No, ever since she came back from Johto, she was full of life. But one day, she went for a walk and came back, doing this." Norman added.

**"**Ash, you talk to her. She was closer to you than anyone else, please try for us." Caroline said, nudging his shoulder.

**"**Sure. I'd be glad to, for your hospitality." Ash said, and walked over to the tree.

**"**May? What's wrong?" he asked, stopping under the tree. She didn't budge. Ash climbed the tree and stopped beside her. He tapped her shoulder but she didn't move.

**"**What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. The body sit there, not moving. Ash leaned over and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was lip-talking. Ash could make it out barely.

**"**May? Talk to me. What about 'the world balance'?" Ash asked her, reading her lips. She didn't respond. Ash looked at her face to read more. She kept repeating 'world balance', and 'extended prophecy'. Ash walked back to the group and told them about the words.

**"**Prophecy? Wait, Ash! What about Lugia?" Brock asked him, Ash looked at him.

**"**Lugia's prophecy! Maybe he has some information! Let's go, Brock!" Ash said.

**"**Can I come, too? I want to help!" Max insisted. Ash looked at Norman and Caroline and they nodded, so Ash agreed.

**"**Charizard, Pidgeot, Staraptor, go!" Ash called as he tossed three pokeballs in the air, releasing the two large birds and the dragon.

**"**Ash, you got back Pidgeot?" Brock asked, letting the bird's head.

**"**Yeah. I was taking a walk in Viridian forest and that fearow attacked me again. Pidgeot came and defended me, and wanted to come along with me again." Ash said, petting the other side of its head.

**"**Wow, that's so cool! Let's go!" Max said, jumping on Staraptor. Brock got on Pidgeot and Ash on Charizard. Then they flew off towards the sea, going to the orange islands, seeking some answers.

Back at the gym...May was mumbling some new things.

**"**world... destruction... soon... Chosen one... sacrifice!" May mumbled angrily, opening her eyes and revealing a demon red.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2  Orange Islands

**The Orange Islands**

Ash, Brock and Max are on their way to the Orange Islands to find Lugia, the pokemon Ash had helped many years ago.

**"**So, Ash, how do you know Lugia?" Max asked the boy.

**"**When Tracey and Misty were travelling with me through the orange islands, we were headed to the next island for a rest, but got caught in a storm. Luckily, we landed right on the island but there was a festival taking place. I was named the chosen one by Melody." Ash explained him.

**"**Wow. And you saved the world?" he asked again.

**"**Yes, I had to. There was no one else named Ash to save it." he chuckled.

**"**Why did they have to be named Ash?" Max asked again.

**"**Because the island had an old prophecy. Reading that 'if the three bird titans clash, then the world shall turn to ash'." Ash told him.

**"**Titans birds? Oh yeah! Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres!" Max remembered.

**"**That's right, Max. Hey, is that it, Ash?" Brock asked, pointing to an island in the distance. They landed on the beach, and explored a bit.

**"**So, Ash. Which way to the main building?" Max asked, looking around.

**"**I'm not sure. I was being guided, so I didn't really pay attention." Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Then he stopped in front of the dining hall.

**"**Well, this is it." he said, walking up the steps. They followed him, but it was empty. They walked down another hall and Ash bumped into someone.

**"**Hey! Watch where you're going, will you?" the annoyed voice said.

**"**Sorry... Melody?" Ash asked, looking at who he bumped into. He saw the girl he had helped in the past.

**"**Yes, who are you?" she asked, staring at Ash and dusting herself off.

**"**You don't recognize me?" Ash asked.

**"**No, have we met?" she asked, looking around him.

**"**It's me, Ash." he said.

**"**Ash? What are you doing out here again? The prophecy hasn't foretold anything new, if that's it." she told him.

**"**No, we're just here to see Lugia." Ash told her.

**"**You want to see it again? Why?" she asked curiously.

**"**Our friend won't move from out of a tree, and she was saying something about a prohecy and world's destruction. We thought of Lugia when we heard those words.

**"**Okay, let's go." she said, walking down the hall with them following. They all jumped in Melody's boat and sped towards the pedestal island. When they got there, Melody began to play Lugia's song. She finished, but there was no Lugia.

**"**Melody, what's wrong? Did it hear you?" Ash asked her.

**"**I don't understand, Lugia always hears it. What's going on?" Melody looked around, Then a vortex of water shot up and exploded. Inside, was Lugia.

**"**Lugia! We thought something happened to you!" Ash sighed in relief.

**"**Who are you?" the creature asked with telepathy.

**"**It's me, Ash!" Ash said.

**"**Oh, Ash! Thank goodness you're here!" Lugia responded.

**"**Something wrong?" Ash asked, tilting his head.

**"**I'm afraid so." it responded.

**"**What is it?" Ash asked.

**"**It's not important right now. What brings you here?" Lugia said, landing on the ground.

**"**My sister's in trouble, and she was saying something about a prophecy and the world's destruction. Ash thought to ask you for some information." Max said, stepping beside Ash.

**"**It was smart, but alas, I don't know. But I might know someone who does." Lugia added.

**"**Please, take us to him." Ash said.

**"**I'll need your help. Now, follow me." Lugia said. Lugia flew out towards the sea with the kids in the boat. When they stopped, Ash realized they stopped on ice island.

**"**Lugia, why are we on ice island?" Ash asked, looking at the familiar island.

**"**You'll see soon enough." Lugia said, then dove underwater and didn't resurface.

**"**I wonder what it's getting?" Melody looked over the edge of the boat.

**"**I don't know, but it should be a water type." Brock thought out loud.

Then Lugia popped its head up with something on it. A submarine. Lugia slid it off into the water and motioned for them to get in. They hopped in and dived after Lugia. When they saw him, he stopped in the middle of an ancient colosseum.

**"**Where are we?" Ash asked, looking at the area around them through the window.

**"**You're in the middle of where I was born." Lugia told them.

**"**Why were you born in a colosseum?" Brock asked it.

**"**Being a Lugia, I was abandoned by my parents and had to learn everything on my own. I woke up right here, and had no idea where I was." Lugia told them.

**"**You must have been confused and scared." she said to it.

**"**Yes, I was terrified. I tried to fly to the water, but I couldn't quite fly yet. I had to flop over to the edge. When I finally made it, it felt weird to swim at first, but I was helped by a miracle." Lugia told them again.

**"**Miracle? What do you mean?" Ash asked curiously.

**"**I was saved by a pokemon. It helped me learn to swim and fly. I never got to thank him though, because he left one day without saying a thing." Lugia said sadly.

**"**That's so sad. What happened to you?" Melody asked, concerned.

**"**Well, I didn't have much of a choice of what to do, so I just kept practicing at flying and swimming." Lugia said again.

**"**Where do you think that pokemon went?" Ash asked Lugia.

**"**I'll tell you, Ash, he's in there." Lugia said, and pointed towards a trophy statue. There was some writing inscribed on it, with a picture of a pokemon unknown to Ash and his friends.

**"**Is he trapped?" Ash asked the large creature.

**"**No. He's been in a slumber for 3,000 years." Lugia stated.

**"**So if you knew him when you were young... then you're over 3,000 years old too!" Max said in realization.

**"**Correct, Max. He will awaken again when he is summoned. Ash, you have to read the inscribed message on the statue to summon him." Lugia told him.

**"**Wait. You just said we have to summon him. Where is he exactly?" Ash asked.

**"**He is in a different space, and must be brought back." Lugia said, and Ash nodded. Ash got in a scuba suit and swam out towards the statue. Once he reached it, he read the message.

_Less your name be Ash_

_you shouldn't beceit the power of the two_

_as thy brother, contained in the statue_

_shall awaken, and quell the calamity_

_with a sacrifice of a bold broken heart_

Ash waited for something, a sound, a movement, anything. But nothing came from the statue. Ash swam back to the sub.

**"**Why isn't anything happening, Lugia?" Melody asked it.

**"**I don't know. You read it all, right?" Lugia asked Ash.

**"**Yes, every word. Maybe the moss covered some words." Ash thought out loud. Ash swam back out and checked under the moss, sure enough there were words, three lines.

_Lugia shall sing its song and the slumber curse shall be lifted_

_Lugia's song sang twice calms the beast and makes it nice_

_If it is not sang a second, the beast shall destroy the world_

Ash quickly swam back to the sub and told Lugia to sing its song. Once Lugia started, the statue started to glow. The trophy on the top started to float up. Then the pokeball seperated from the rest of it and opened. A red flash came out and blinded everyone, when it faded, a pokemon lay there. Then to the left they all heard a roar, and to the right they heard a different roar. Lugia swam over to the creature.

**"**Ah, master. Finally, you are brought back to this world." Lugia said, rubbing its wing over the body.

**"**Why was he in a different space?" Ash asked.

**"**He was considered a monster among the water types, so they banished him to another dimension for eternity." Lugia told him.

**"**So, how were we able to bring him back, if he was stuck for eternity?" Brock added.

**"**The world was in war back when he was banished, wasn't he?" Max asked.

**"**Indeed. All the pokemon were fighting over which were a better kind of pokemon, land walkers or water swimmers. When the war was finished, he had dissapeared." Lugia told the group.

**"**That's it! The world was unstable from the war, and now the time and space stability ouputs are different and more secure. When they inflicted the banishment, the world was unstable and so there was the small hole in space where he could return back through from the other world, so he still had hope!" Max stated.

**"**Smart observation! There was a war and it did shake the world stability into a wormhole. When the wormhole closes, the world is brought back to normal. But if something happens during the wormhole dissapearing, then it would stay in space." Lugia added.

**"**What? Space and ti... what are you talking about?" Ash shouted in frustration.

**"**Don't worry about it, Ash. We just need to figure out how to find the two pokemon that cause this problem." Melody said.

**"**That won't be a problem, stand back." Lugia told them. Melody steered the sub away and Lugia swam to the middle of the colloseum. He drew his head back and many white spheres circled him, then he shot them into the air. They flew out of the water and circled the colloseum. Then they flew up into the clouds and dissapeared, they came back down green and purple and were absorbed into Lugia's body.

**"**Ah, I see." Lugia said to himself.

**"**Let's go!" Melody said cheerfully. Everyone left for the location Lugia was headed for. But they forgot one little thing... the pokemon, they didn't sing the song. And so as the statue warned them...

it will go on a rampage and destroy the world until it hears Lugia's song a second time.

**END**


	3. Chapter 3 awakened

**Awoken**

When we left our heroes, they were following Lugia, but had forgotten something... they woke the beast but didn't sing the song to tame it.

**"**Here." Lugia said, stopping on an island shore. Lugia flew up and looked around, then came back down and reported.

**"**It's here, I can sense its hatrid. Be careful, it might attack from anywhere." Lugia told them, looking around. Everyone nodded and looked around, but saw nothing. Just then, there was a big splash behind them, then out came a ferocious blue dragon.

**"**False alarm, just a gyarados." Max said, watching the dragon go back underwater. They continued looking, but still found nothing. Then PIkachu shot its ears straight up in alarm. Pikachu looked over towards the forest in anger and ran in.

**"**Pikachu! Where are you going?" Ash shouted, chasing the pokemon in without thinking. Melody tried to stop him, but he was too quick. Brock went in after him and Max followed, then Melody. After some walking, they heard Ash shout. They ran to see what was the matter, and found Ash on the ground.

**"**Ash! What happened?" Max took a step closer, but Ash stopped him with his voice.

**"**Max! Don't... come any... closer, it... booby traps..." Ash panted, looking at the boy. Max ran over to Ash, ignoring his warning. But out of nowhere, a vine swung out and slamed Max to the ground.

**"**I told you to stay! Now, just lay there, I have an idea." Ash told the boy, getting up. Max nodded and put his head down. Ash walked over to a giant pokeball statue and got on his knees.

**"**Oh, please! Won't you let my friends go? I'll stay." Ash said.

**"**Ash, are you crazy? We can all escape!" Brock yelled at him.

**"**No, Brock. It's too strong..." Ash told him, grinning back at the group. He put his hand on the circle in the middle of the statue. He looked back at Brock and smiled evilly.

**"**Run, Brock, while you still can." Ash voice changed to a deeper, more evil tone.

**"**What!" Brock took a step back, looking at the boy's face. Brock then realized what happened, he saw Ash's eyes had turned pitch black. He smiled and laughed maniacally. Max got up and ran back to Melody and grabbed her arm in fright. Lugia flew down in front of them and lowered its neck down to Ash's level.

**"**Ash... you touched the statue, didn't you? Without knowing what would happen?" Lugia asked the boy. Then Ash's eyes returned to normal.

**"**Pikachu was on top of it, I had to climb and save Pikachu." Ash told it in his normal voice.

**"**Pikachu was warning you, Ash. To not come near this statue.," Lugia told the boy. Ash's eyes turned black again and he laughed evily.

**"**How else would I set my master free?" Ash's voice was now deep again.

**"**Master? Ash, he's not your master, no one is! You can fight this! Come on!" Lugia told the boy.

**"**No! His power is too strong to deny. You must conceid." Ash laughed evilly at them.

**"**Ash, snap out of it! You're scaring me!" Max shouted.

**"**Am I, little boy?" Ash looked back at him and grinned. "Well, you'll be terrified out of your mind when my master arrives." Ash laughed again. He looked up at the sky and grinned evilly. Everyone looked up to see a figure, hidden in the sunlight. There was a huge roar and everyone plugged their ears, but Lugia and Ash. Pikachu jumped down from the statue and sparked from its cheeks in defense.

**"**Well, kiddie. Meet my master, no doubt soon he'll be yours, too!" Ash laughed in the deep, evil tone.

**"**Ash! You're not like this! No one is your master, you are your own! And you know that!" Brock shouted at him.

**"**What are you talking about? My master is in the sky and you will soon bow before his mighty strength!" Ash shouted back in the deep tone.

**"**I don't believe it, not one word! He can't be that strong." Melody took one step back.

**"**I'm afraid... he's right. We have to hide in the jungle! Go!" Lugia said, pushing the kids with its wing.

**"**But what about-?" Max started.

**"**We can't save him now, we'll have to reorganize." Lugia interrupted him, and pushed him into the trees. Everyone ran to the jungle, being watched by a laughing Ash.

**"**HAHA! Cowards! Now master, I shall bow before you in respect to your godly powers!" Ash got on one knee, and watched the large monster land between him and the statue. It was all black, and had a long extension from the back of its head. It gave a blood screeching roar causing the others to wince in pain.

**"**Ow! My ears!" Brock fell to his knees in pain.

**"**We must get out of here quickly! Before it finds us!" Lugia shouted, ignoring the roar. But the creature had already seen them, and was crashing through the trees and knocking them over. When it had come to the shore, it saw the sub descending slowly but it grabbed it before it went under. It threw the sub on the beach and slowly stomped towards it.

**"**What is that thing? It's HUGE!" Max shouted, looking at the monster stomping towards them.

**"**I don't know, but it sure is mad!" Meldo told him, rubbing her head form the landing. It gave another roar, but this one was louder and sounded more like a call. Just then, Lugia burst out of the water and knocked it over.

**"**Kids! Push the sub into the water and get out of here!" Lugia shouted to them.

**"**But, what about you?" Melody asked it.

**"**I can manage, now go! Save yourselves!" Lugia shouted again. It fought off the beast as it tried to get to the kids. It got angry and waited for Lugia to attack. When Lugia charged at the creature, it stepped out of the way and kicked Lugia into the water. The kids screamed as the beast got closer to them. But then Lugia burst out again with bruises on it stomach, charging into the creature's legs, knocking it down again.

**"**Hurry! I can't hold it much longer!" Lugia told them tiredly. Lugia had grabbed its leg and tried to throw it, but it was bigger than Lugia and grabbed him by the neck.

**"**SO! WE MEET AGAIN!" the monster said in a deep, telepathic voice.

**"**I warned you about coming back! So did my friend!" Lugia responded.

**"**OH, YOU MEAN THAT ONE THAT WAS BANISHED FROM THIS WORLD? I HEARD ABOUT THAT, SAD FOR YOU, BETTER FOR ME!" the monster laughed.

**"**He was banished because the water pokemon thought he went too far defeating you! He attacked you after you were down as a warning but you never listened! You told us you'd return with an army to seek revenge on him but you never came back! The world was peaceful, everyone were friends until you came!" Lugia shouted in anger.

**"**I TRIED. NOW, I RECALL VOWING SOME REVENGE ON YOU TOO!" it communicated, grip getting tighter on Lugia's neck.

**"**You said if I attacked you again! I attacked you because you were going to hurt my friends! I would never let you hurt the humans, they came here after we did! They don't know all the history!" Lugia panted, losing its breath from the monster's grip.

**"**BUT WE CAN TEACH THEM. THE THREE DOWN THERE CAN KNOW THE TRUTH OF THE WORLD, AND I'LL LET THEM GO." the creature proposed.

**"**...Fine!" Lugia growled at it.

**"**WHAT'S WRONG? YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALL THOSE YEARS BACK?" the creature laughed again.

**"**We both know I chose to do that! I was helping a friend in need! Unlike you, letting everyone fall where they do!" Lugia responded angrily.

**"**THAT WAS MY STRATEGY FOR THE WAR! THEY DIDN'T CARE WHAT I DID! NOW I'LL BRING THEM BACK FOR A SECOND CHANCE!" the creature looked at the sky, and gave a calling roar. Then there was a rumbling noise, everyone looked in the distance and saw an army of mean looking pokemon. They all did a cheering roar and the creature looked at them.

**"**WELL, TIME FOR MY REVENGE. TELL THOSE HUMANS DOWN THERE THE TRUTH, LUGIA. OR THEY'LL REGRET MEETING YOU WITHOUT TELLING THEM OF EARTH'S HISTORY. I HOPE TO SEE YOU 2 DAYS FROM NOW. THAT'S WHEN YOU WILL LEARN WHAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE LAST 2,500 YEARS!" the monster let go of its neck, letting it fall to the ground. It stomped back to the statue and picked up Ash, then flew off to the army in the distance.

**"**What are we going to do?" Brock asked, walking towards the injured Lugia.

**"**We'll think...later. As I said... I'll tell you of the history you... humans don't know..." Lugia panted, slowly getting up.

**"**Lugia, not here. Let's go back to ice island." Melody said, walking towards the sub. They all went back to ice island and they talked in front of the treasure sphere pedestal.

**"**Lugia, what happened back then?" Max asked Lugia.

**"**I should have told you sooner, but alas, it was a secret I souldn't summon the strength to tell you." Lugia looked at the sky, and started the story.

_The armies were fierce, both swearing to destroy the other. My home was right beside the war site. I looked on with my master, hoping I could get in it. My master told me I was too young, and to stay away. But my master went, leaving me alone. He promised to come back after he quelled the fighting, but never came back. I snuck over to one side and saw a fight, between my master and Zekrom._

**"**Who's Zekrom?" Melody asked.

**"**The creature that attacked you today. He was the leader of the electricity army leader. Swearing to destroy the fire side." Lugia mumbled angrily.

**"**Who was their leader?" Max asked.

**"**Reshiram. The fire monster." Lugia told them.

**"**I've never heard of such pokemon." Brock said.

**"**And there's a reason for that... we wiped all humans' memory of the ancient war, to ensure their safe future." Lugia stated.

**"**But, it still came back." Melody said sadly.

**"**Yes, sadly. Now, on with the history lesson." Lugia continued the story again.

_My master had Zekrom at its last breath, lying on the ground. Zekrom begged for mercy, but my master thought he was going to attack while his back was turned. He blasted Zekrom with hyper beam and there was a huge explosion between the two, my master walked out of the dust but was stopped by some water pokemon... and was dragged away. I chased after my master, while watching Zekrom lay there not moving. I found him at a ceremony. But it was not the good kind, it was a banishment tradition. I watched as my master vowed to everyone that he would destroy them when he came back. The eldest pokemon, Walrein, walked towards him with a palkia statue in its fin. he chanted ancient words I never understood but I was terrified as I saw a black sphere float up from the palkia and stop above my master. It slowly got longer and longer, then it widened, creating a black hole. My master tried to hold on to the ground, but it was sandy so he couldn't get a grip. He was sucked in and it closed up, leaving a cheering crowd of water types. But I was crying as I saw my only friend dissapear. I quietly swam away but as I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran into something. I looked up and saw the bruised Zekrom. I got angry because I knew he was to blame for my friend's banishment. I attacked him without realizing what I was doing. I injured his leg causing him to fall down. He roared in pain as he hit the ground, then I realized what I had done. He glared up at me and vowed to get revenge on me when he recovered. Reshiram had laughed at Zekrom after hearing that it limped off from the fight. Reshiram returned to the volcano along with its army, but no one knew where Zekrom had went. He left his army behind confused, but they just returned to their habitats._

**"**So the war never had a victor, everyone had abandoned it." Max said slowly.

**"**Yes, but now Zekrom is planning to finish it, for good." Lugia said.

**"**I don't get it. Why did it take Ash?" Brock questioned the old bird.

**"**Zekrom is an electric type, so it wants to have a shocking army. It must have sensed the power within his Pikachu, hoping to have Ash as a puppet, commanding it in the war." Lugia thought out loud.

**"**We have to stop this! We can't let them repeat history!" Melody demanded.

**"**Even if we could, how? We can't fight off two armies!" Lugia stated.

**"**We can't, but your master can." Max pointed out.

**"**Yes! If it defeated Zekrom, then it should be able to beat Reshiram, too! Wait... uh-oh." Brock stopped.

**"**What? What is it?" Max asked, waving his hand in front of the man's face.

**"**We left it back at the colosseum!" Brock remembered.

**"**And if we left him... and sang my song once... that means trouble! We have to hurry back to the colosseum... NOW!" Lugia shouted. Everyone rushed into the sub, trying to catch up to Lugia, who was already in the distance and was now diving underwater. When they got there, they saw Lugia heading to the surface, looking as scared as anyone can ever be.

**"**Did you find him down there?" Melody asked it.

**"**No. And if he's not down there... the statue has foretold it. Read the song twice to calm it down, if not, he shall destroy the world." Lugia said slowly. Then there was a huge earthquake Lugia flew to the sky and saw the horror in the sky. When the kids got to the top, they gasped in horror at what they saw.

**_END_**


	4. Chapter 4 Possessions

**Ash's Fate**

Brock, Max, Melody and Lugia had remembered about Lugia's master still underwater, but they were too late to get to him. When they found he was gone there was an earthquake,when they saw the horror in the sky they gasped.

**"**Articuno!" Max pointed in the sky. They saw a beat-up Articuno flying around the beast and dodging its attacks, but it was just too quick. He hit Articuno in the chest sending it crashing to the island. Also on the ground, were Zapdos and Moltres, with bruises and their eyes closed.

**"**You three risked your lives to save the world?" Lugia flew over to the three birds.

**"**(Of course, it's our world, too.)" Zapdos said weakly in its screeching language.

**"**(We would sacrifice ourselves for your sake anytime.)" Moltres added weakly.

**"**You guys... thanks." Lugia smiled.

**"**(No problem, now stop him!)" Articuno rested its head on the ground. Lugia looked back up in the sky to see his former master charging a hyper beam, aiming for fire island. Lugia flew over towards the island and protected himself infront of it, causing him to receive the power of the attack, sending Lugia into the water.

**"**Quick! The song!" Max tugged on Melody's arm. Melody took the instrument out of her pack and played Lugia's song. The creature in the sky looked down at them and turned towards them, half way through the song he floated down to them and smiled, them fired a hyper beam at their feet, causing the ground to erupt from beneath them.

**"**What happened? It's supposed to calm down!" Melody shouted, crashing into the ground.

**"**You didn't finish it!" Max shouted, dusting himself off.

**"**But how can I when it will attack us halfway through?" Melody questioned.

**"**Just play it, at least enough to revive Lugia!" Brock told her. Melody began playing again as the creature flew back up to the air, then he faced them and glowed a bright orange.

**"**It's using Draco Meteor! Hurry!" Max pointed in the sky and shouted. The creature then formed the orange energy into a sphere at its head, it shot into the air and it exploded into a barrage of small orange beams coming towards the earth. As it was about to impact with the kids, a green sphere appeared infront of them taking the impact. As the smoke cleared up, it was revealed as Lugia.

**"**Nice job, Lugia!" Brock commented the pokemon.

**"**It was my pleasure to help the world." Lugia smiled at them. Melody finished the song and fell to her knees, as the creature froze and fell down to the ground. Everyone ran over to its side and saw its eyes. They were no longer an anger red, they were a calm blue, as it smiled at the kids.

**"**Thank you, brave kids. You stood up to save me, even when I threatened to destroy you and your world." the creature said in telepathy, standing on its tentacles.

**"**Of course. You belong here with people and pokemon alike. They treat each other like friends."" melody stated.

**"**Master... welcome back!" Lugia hugged the creature.

**"**Ah, my apprentice and child. Lil' Lugia." the creature communicated, slipping a tentacle around Lugia's back.

**"**Lugia, what's your master's name?" Max asked it.

**"**Aquimko." Lugia responded.

**"**Aquimko, nice to meet you, I'm Max." Max said to it.

**"**Nice to meet you, Max. And you...are Melody. And you...Brock." the creature said, making the humans gasp.

**"**How did you know our names?" Brock and Melody asked in unison.

**"**You see, I learned my psychic powers as a child when he was still with me back then, so I decided to repay him by teaching him psychic powers, for raising me." Lugia told them.

**"**That's right, I must thank you for teaching me." Aquimko told Lugia. Then there was a roar, Lugia somehow felt like he knew that sound from somewhere. He looked around and saw a volcano on fire island... it was erupting. And on the peak... Lugia could make out figure... of Reshiram.

**"**Oh, no! Reshiram has awoken!" Lugia told them.

**"**We have to do something!" Brock waved his arms in the air.

**"**No! We can't interfere with it! If Zekrom has gotten stronger the last 2,500 years, no doubt Reshiram has, too!" Lugia told the man.

**"**We must find Zekrom! I have to apologize for our last encounter!" Aquimko pointed out. Lugia flew off and Aquimko flew beside him, while the kids in the sub swam below. They were headed for the island they first encountered Zekrom, where they had lost Ash. When they landed, Everyone hurried to the statue from which Ash was posessed. Lugia examined it closely, and found some text engraved on the back if it.

_For when the being is posessed,_

_He must be freed by the rest._

_The others must stand in the protective middle,_

_While a being must attack this stone._

_And the only hope for saving the life,_

_Will be summoned_

**"**Everyone, get in that middle circle." Lugia told them, pointing to a circle on the ground. Everyone ran to the middle of the area and watched as Lugia shot a hyper beam at the statue, at first it started to crumble, then it glowed a bright blue. A blue wall surrounded the others in the middle as the statue fired the hyper beam at them, it bounced off it and into the sky. Everyone waited for results, but nothing happened. Then a blue flash appeared above the statue, like a portal. Then the portal flashed white, blinding everyone. They didn't see it, but a figure appeared out of it. When the light cleared, they all looked and saw the person. Aquimko looked horrified as he saw the person.

**"**No! Not you again!" Aquimko pointed a tentacle at the figure.

**"**Who is that? And how do you know?" Melody questioned the creature.

**"**That was the evil being who tried to capture me, all those years ago! She didn't succeed, but then she captured Reshiram!" Aquimko told them.

**"**How could she have captured Reshiram?" Max asked, recognizing the person immediately.

**"**Max, she must have released it before death, but maybe promised to come back for it." Lugia told the boy.

Lugia, what Max means is we know her! She's Max's sister!" Brock shouted, pointing at the standing-still May.

**"**Wait... this is the one... who sits in the tree?" Lugia asked him.

**"**Yes, but look at her eyes! We could never see her eyes before, she must be posessed like Ash!" Max shouted in realization. Everyone stared at May's glowing white eyes, that seemed to be burning with fire. Lugia looked over towards Reshiram's volcano, and saw a small island behind it.

**"**Let's go. I think I know what happened to her!" Lugia told the group. Everyone sped off to the island, with May in the boat. They stopped at the island Lugia saw and ran into the forest, chasing Lugia. When they broke through the trees, they saw the same thing as the other island.

**"**Just as I thought. Identical islands, for the posessed." Lugia told himself.

**"**Wait, are you saying Ash was posessed over there and May was posessed here?" Melody asked.

**"**Correct. We saw Ash change, but we never got anything from May, so sometime, she was alone and was brought here without anyone realizing." Lugia stated.

**"**It must have been when she went for a walk on the beach!" Max told them.

**"**That makes sense! Something must have dragged her in the water and brought her here, then left her alone to explore but were really watching from the bushes. May must have curiously touched the statue and got posessed, then they returned her back home and acted like nothing happened, but May was acting different from when she left." Lugia explained.

**"**That has to be it!" Brock agreed.

**"**Reshiram sensed its old trainer's body and sent a minion to fetch her. It knew its trainer's spirit was locked inside the statue, May's body was the same so he had her receive the spirit, making it look like her old self again!" Aquimko added.

**"**History... spirits... this is confusing, even for me!" Max said, rubbing his head. Lugia sensed something coming.

**"**Everyone, to the forest!" Lugia pushed them with its wings. Aquimko stayed, then smiled at Lugia and Lugia understood he wanted to help. Then there was a rumbling, a weak quake. When it stopped, nothing happened. Then a roar was heard overhead, an ear-peircing roar causing the kids to cover their ears.

**"**Agh! It's Zekrom!" Max screamed.

**"**No! Zekrom was different, but whatever it is, it's as big as Zekrom!" Brock shouted back, not moving his hand from his ears. Then Lugia squinted and saw a shape hiding in the sun. He charged up towards it and attempted to slam it with his tail. But the figure pointed its tail at him and charged backwards, causing an explosion from the tail collisions. Then something shot down out of the smoke, slamming into the ground. It stood up as Lugia. Then the other creature floated down and landed. Aquimko recognized it.

**"**Reshiram, so we meet again!" Aquimko told the large white monster.

**"**GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT YOU GETTING BANISHED, HEARTLESS POKEMON!" Reshiram said telepathically.

**"**They were not hearless! They just misunderstood him!" Lugia defended his old friend.

**"**OH YES, NOW I REMEMBER! YOU NEARLY KILLED ZEKROM, AM I RIGHT? YOU AMAZED ME WITH THAT MUCH POWER, BUT THEN AGAIN, HE IS WEAK!" Reshiram laughed.

**"**He was not weak! I was outraged and out of control! I couldn't help beating him up!" Aquimko shouted back.

**"**OH, BUT YOU COULD HAVE! I SAW WHAT YOU'RE LITTLE SON DID TO HIM AFTER YOUR BANISHMENT. I NEVER KNEW A CHILD COULD ACT THAT WAY! BUT BEFORE YOU LEFT, I DID SAVE YOU." Reshiram said.

**"**I just want you to straighten things out with Zekrom!" Aquimko shouted, not hearing the last sentence.

**"**NOW WHY WOULD I DO THAT? AFTER ALL HE DID START THIS! AFTER _OUR_ LITTLE QUARREL, BEFORE ZEKROM'S, I DID SEE POTENTIAL IN YOUR CHILD!" Reshiram told them.

**"**Of course I have potential! Why else would I have did those things between us?" Lugia communicated.

**"**OH, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED OF LOSING YOUR FRIEND. WHEN I FIRED THAT OVERHEAT, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A GONER! BUT YOU SHIELDED HIM, AND YOU SURVIVED! I WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT EVER SINCE THEN, AND THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T FIGHT BACK, AFTER YOU TOLD ME TO 'BRING IT ON' SO MANY TIMES! THEN I WALKED AWAY AND YOU SAID I WAS A COWARD! I WASN'T QUITTING**, **I WAS SPARING YOUR LIVES!" Reshiram defended himself.

**"**Reshiram... you s-spared us?" Lugia said, his voice getting softer.

**"**OF COURSE! I WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THAT KID TO LOSE HIS MENTOR! IF ANYTHING, I WANTED ZEKROM GONE! HE STARTED THIS WAR AND HE WANTS TO FINISH IT, IT ENDED IN A DRAW BACK THEN, BUT THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! HE WANTS TO HAVE VICTORY, BUT I JUST WANT PEACE!" Reshiram told them telepathically.

**"**You... y-you d-d-do?" Aquimko said, voice getting softer and now out of battle position.

**"**YES! FIGHTING OVER WHO IS STRONGER, ELECTRIC OR FIRE? WASTE OF TIME! WE COULD BE TRAINING WITH A TRAINER OR JUST LIVING OUR NORMAL LIVES INSTEAD OF KILLING!" Reshiram told them.

**"**I never thought of it that way... that must be what the water pokemon were thinking... banish me for my violent behaviour... and there would be peace!" Aquimko said.

**"**NOW, ZEKROM WANTS A FIGHT AND NONE OF US DO. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" Reshiram said, walking closer to the two.

**"**This isn't an idea, but Reshiram, did you have a trainer that looked like this?" Max shouted to the large creature, pulling his sister beside him.

**"**NO, SHE WAS JUST A CLOSE FRIEND. SHE WAS SO NICE AND GENTLE TO ME, TRAEATING ME AS A FRIEND AND NOT A WEAPON. THAT IS, UNTIL ZEKROM CAME ALONG." Reshiram mumbled the last part angrily.

**"**What happened?" Max questioned it.

**"**WELL, IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, BUT I CAN TELL. SHE WAS WALKING AROUND THE ISLAND ONE DAY AND DECIDED TO HIKE UP THE VOLCANO, I WAS WATCHING HER FROM THE TOP, BUT SHE DIDN'T NOTICE ME. THEN SHE GRABBED AN UNSTABLE ROCK AND FELL, SO I RUSHED DOWN TO SAVE HER FROM FALLING ANY FURTHER. SHE WAS AMAZED TO SEE ME IN REAL LIFE, BUT ONCE SHE WOKE UP FROM FAINTING, WE BECAME GOOD FRIENDS FROM THEN ON. SHE LIVED ON THE ISLAND THAT DAY ON, BUT THEN ONE MORNING, SHE WASN'T AROUND. I LOOKED ALL OVER AND SAW A FLASH FROM A DISTANT ISLAND. I FLEW OVER AND I SAW ZEKROM LAUGHING AT A STATUE, HE WAS SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT 'TRAPPED FOREVER' AND 'RESHIRAM CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW' AS HE FLEW OFF. I WAS DEVASTATED HE WOULD DO SUCH A THING, BUT I KNEW HE HAD A CLOSE FRIEND TOO. I DID THE SAME THING AS HE DID WITHOUT REALIZING IT, BUT I FELT NERVOUS AS IT WAS CLOSER TO ZEKROM, AND FARTHER FROM ME." Reshiram told them.

**"**You acted just like him as revenge. You trapped his best friend as he did to yours." Brock said in realization.

**"**And Zekrom's best friend looked like Ash. So he took Ash's body and put the soul in like your friend, May." Lugia whispered to the kids.

**"**That helps a little." Max said.

**"**Reshiram, will you help us prevent history from repeating itself?" Aquimko asked the vast white pokemon.

**"**OF COURSE! I JUST WANT PEACE. NO WAR, KILLING, RIVALRY ANYTHING! I'LL HELP YOU." Reshiram lowered his head to the group of kids and smiled.

**"**I have a plan." Lugia said. Lugia whispered his plan to everyone. At first they were confused, but then they looked pleased and impressed.

**"**Nice thought, Lugia." Brock commented.

**"**But, will it hurt them?" Max asked worriedly.

**"**I'm afraid so." Lugia responded sadly.

**"**IT'S A RISK WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE. I'M SORRY KID, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO CURE THEM." Reshiram added.

**"**If it's the only way..." Max said.

Then Reshiram flew off towards Zekrom's lair (it was an abandoned power plant near Ash's posession place). Aquimko flew towards Ash's posession place, Lugia flew to the islands (ice, fire, lightning), and the kids stayed on May's possesion island with May. Everyone was aware of the plan, except for Zekrom, he wanted to finish what he started, and didn't know about the plan.

**_END_**


	5. Chapter 5 first phase

**Did it Work?**

Previously, Lugia had revealed a plan to the group, with Reshiram joined in. Now, they were each headed to their own destination for their role in the plan to save Ash and May and stop the war...

On Ice Island...

**"**Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres! I need your assistance!" Lugia called for the three birds. The three birds glided down from the mountain and landed before Lugia.

**"**(Master, what is it?)" Zapdos asked in the screeching bird way.

**"**I need your help in stopping the oncoming war." Lugia told them telepathically, like he always does.

"(I see... of course we'll help you.)" Moltres said.

"(We said we'd risk our lives for you and the world anyday, and now I guess is the time.) Articuno added.

**"**Thank you. Now, here's the plan..." Lugia said, and whispered the plan to the birds.

"(It will work! We must believe!) Moltres said positively.

"(He's right! Let's go help!) Zapdos added. The four birds started talking about how they would execute the phase. Meanwhile, at Zekrom's lair...

**"**ZEKROM! I'M BACK!" Reshiram flew through the open roof and crashed on the ground. Many electric pokemon tried to stop Reshiram, but came to no prevail. Reshiram found Zekrom in the back, watching some electivire go hand-to-hand combat.

**"**ZEKROM! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?" Reshiram asked **calmly**. Zekrom didn't turn but just spoke.

**"**RESHIRAM, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING... WAITING FOR MYSELF TO HEAL?" Zekrom growled in telepathy.

**"**I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SAY... A LONG TIME?" Reshiram asked, knowing the answer.

**"**2,500 YEARS! 2,500 YEARS OF TRAINING AND TENDING TO ME HEALTH, ALONE!" Zekrom turned to Reshiram as its tail began spinning and crackling electricity.

**"**WELL, I'M SORRY TO HEAR THAT... IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY BETTER, I'LL BE GLAD TO DUEL YOU ALONE, JUST US TWO WITH NO BACKUP ARMIES." Reshiram offered.

**"**TEMPTING OFFER, MY NEMISIS... BUT I MUST PROVE TO YOU THAT ELECTRIC POKEMON ARE THE RIGHTFUL RULERS OF THIS WORLD!" Zekrom responded. Then a smaller figure stepped from behind Zekrom's leg. It was Ash, posessed and laughing evilly again.

**"**HAHAHA! What makes you so confident to actually challenge my master to a 1-1?" Ash asked in the deep, evil tone.

**"**I WANT TO END THIS, JUST GET IT DONE WITH AND OVER." Reshiram said calmly. Zekrom just laughed at Reshiram's wording, and soon, Ash joined in.

**"**VERY WELL. WE SHALL MEET AT-" Zekrom started, but was cut off.

**"**I WOULD LIKE US TO BATTLE WHERE YOUR APPRENTICE'S SOUL WAS RELEASED INTO THAT BODY, IF YOU DON'T MIND." Reshiram interrupted. Reshiram pointed towards Ash and Zekrom looked at him confusingly, but agreed. They would battle when the sun next comes over the horizon (morning). Reshiram agreed and flew off again.

**"**HE'S UP TO SOMETHING..." Zekrom watched its enemy fly off.

**"**Indeed, master, I can feel he has a reason for that spot..." Ash added in the deep tone. They just stared up at the sky, as the sun was going down for the night.

Meanwhile, back with the kids...

**"**I hate how we have to cause pain..." Max said.

**"**I do too, Max. But Ash has experienced lots of pain, and he never backs down quickly." Brock reassured the boy.

**"**Yes, he is strong that one." Melody added. Then they saw Lugia and Reshiram flying back with smiles on their faces.

**"**Success." Lugia said as the two pokemon landed.

Then everyone fell asleep for some rest, preparing to watch Zekrom fight Reshiram in the morning. Reshiram woke up after 2 hours, then shook everyone else awake. They all headed off towards the island of Ash's posession, when they got there, there was no one. Not even a breeze. They headed to the middle and still didn't find anyone.

**"**There's no way he would forget... and he certainly won't back down..." Lugia said, looking around. Then Reshiram sensed something. He could feel something moving around in the bushes. He motioned for everyone to get behind the statue and watch. Reshiram closed its eyes and stood there. Then a black blur came darting out of the trees but Reshiram grabbed it and slammed it into the ground.

**"**IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Reshiram chuckled at the already-weakened Zekrom.

**"**DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME BECAUSE I FAILED ONE ATTEMPT." Zekrom jumped upwards. "YOU WILL EXPERIENCE WORSE!" it charged towards Reshiram, but Reshiram flew upward, then shot a fire blast at Zekrom's back, sending it into the ground again. **"**YOU HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN WORKING, HAVEN'T YOU? I'M NOT SURPRISED, YOU WERE SCARED I WOULD WIN THE WAR!" Zekrom growled at the vast white pokemon.

**"**NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Reshiram growled back. Reshiram charged into Zekrom, causing it to crash into the trees. Zekrom stood again and tried to hit Reshiram with a thunder punch, but Reshiram quickly stepped to the side and smacked him with its tail. But Zekrom spun around and bounced off the ground with its tail and crashed into Reshiram with another thunder punch, leaving it paralyzed.

**"**HA! PREDICTABLE AS EVER!" Zekrom laughed. Reshiram tried to shoot a flamethrower, but was stopped by sparks throughout its body. Zekrom used this opportunity to use a full power thunder on him. Reshiram roared in pain and fell to the ground. Zekrom stood over it and smiled. **"**I WAS EXPECTING MORE THAN THAT, WEAKLING!" Zekrom added. Reshiram quickly spun on the ground and tripped Zekrom, when Reshiram was up again, it hit Zekrom with a full power overheat, causing Zekrom to roar even louder.

**"**NOBODY CALLS ME A WEAKLING!" Reshiram's tail started spinning, creating a fiery aura around Reshiram. Reshiram grabbed his legs and spun him around and around, and flung him into the air. When his body came falling back down, Reshiram jumped up and grabbed Zekrom, then used flamethrower on his back the whole way down making them go even faster. When the smoke cleared, Reshiram stood over the body deep in the ground, hoping he would get up.

**"**_I_ WAS EXPECTING MORE FROM _YOU_! MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE WON IF YOU HAD AN ARMY OR BOOBY TRAP AT LEAST!" Reshiram told Zekrom. Then Zekrom began to laugh, confusing everyone. Then he looked up weakly with a huge smile.

**"**WHO SAYS I DIDN'T?" Zekrom grinned evilly. Reshiram understood him, but it was too late. Ash had jumped out of the bush and had Venusaur fire a solarbeam at Reshiram's unsuspecting back, causing it to fall on one knee.

**"**HAHAHA! Didn't expect for him to cheat, did you? Normally he wouldn't need to, but this time he was distracted!" Ash laughed evilly. Brock, Max, Melody and Lugia were all happy and sad at the same time, Ash had arrived which is what they wanted, but Reshiram was getting hurt more than they anticipated...

**"**We've got to get Ash in contact with the statue." Lugia whispered to the others in the bush. Then a figure appeared behind Ash, everyone except Ash and Zekrom saw it and smiled.

**"**WELL IF YOU DID, WHY WOULDN'T I?" Reshiram grinned. The figure darted out of the bush, revealing Aquimko! He grabbed Ash then flew over to the statue and pushed Ash into it, causing it to glow again.

**"**NO!" Zekrom roared in terror, and tried to run and stop it. But Reshiram grabbed him and pulled him towards the beach. Ash then became surrounded with an eerie purple glow and the statue started to crackle. Then Lugia flew a distance, and fired a psycho boost right at Ash's body**. **When it came in contact with Ash and the statue, it began to shrink, and became a cloud above the statue. Then it fired a thunderbolt into Ash, causing him to yell in pain.

_"Ash...come on...a little longer...!"_ Lugia thought in determination. Ash stopped screaming, and so did the thunderbolt. The cloud disappeared and Ash was sparking and smoking, he fell to the ground as the purple aura came off of his body and became a sphere. The pokeball on the statue opened up and the purple aura ball floated into the statue and it closed, once again locking the spirit inside. Everyone ran up to Ash's body (except Zekrom, who flew back to his lair) and wondered the same question...

**"**_Did it work?" _everyone thought.

**END**


	6. Chapter 6 Spirit Room

**The Spirit Room**

For a recap, Lugia and the others had just lured Zekrom out of hiding and made him accidently free Ash by bringing him. Now, Ash has been lifted of the curse spirit... or so they think...

**"**Lugia, it's been a long time, are you sure it worked?" Max asked worriedly, looking at his pokenav.

**"**I was positive, but now... we can not guarantee anything." Lugia said telepathically.

**"**Ash had to have pulled through, he's been through more pain than I can remember!" Brock thought back to all the moments Ash saved the world. Melody stared at him worriedly, then Aquimko stepped towards him and picked him up, and closed his eyes while slipping a tentacle on his chest.

**"**Fine...fine...fine...uh-oh." Aquimko said out loud.

**"**What's 'uh-oh'? Is something wrong with him?" Melody asked, looking at the body.

**"**I'm not sure... I can't tell..." Aquimko closed his eyes again.

**"**Why not?" Brock asked impatiently.

**"**...Because he's not in here." Aquimko said, making everyone gasp. Everyone looked at his chest... it never rised. Max started to cry, but he managed to hold it back. Everyone then started to cry, but Lugia snapped back into thought.

**"**Wait a minute! If this happened to Ash... then no doubt the same thing will happen to May!" Lugia said in realization. Everyone snapped back, and realized it was true. And Lugia remembered he had sent the three birds to do that while they took care of Zekrom. They hurried over to the island and saw what they feared... May was being hit with a thunderbolt from the cloud, but it wasn't as strong as the one that hit Ash.

**"**(Not enough power... I'l boost it.)" Zapdos screeched in the pokemon language.

**"**ZAPDOS, NO!" Lugia shouted in terror. But it was too late, Zapdos hit the thundercloud with massive power, and the electricity was immediately diverted into May. She screamed in pain as Max was on the verge of crying again as he knew if this continued... he would lose his sister, too. Then her screaming stopped, everyone looked up again and saw her fall to the ground as the grey aura ball went into the statue like the purple. Lugia slowly glided over to the body and picked her up. He closed his eyes and put his tail on her chest. He then opened his eyes and frowned as he shook his head to the others.

**"**(Did something happen to her?)" Moltres asked worriedly. Lugia explained to the birds what happened to Ash and now May. The birds listened then apologized for their mistake.

**"**Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault. We weren't quick enough to tell you the results." Lugia told the birds. Everyone stood in grief after learning that they had lost two friends...

**"**...Oooohhh... Wha... Where am I?" Ash opened his eyes and saw a huge purple, moving room. **"**How'd I get here? Where is here?" Ash asked himself, looking around. Ash tried to walk but couldn't, he looked down and realized why he couldn't walk... he was floating! So Ash started moving his arms trying to push him forward, and it worked, he floated over to a wall and touched it. But a mysterious energy sent his flying backwards again. **"**Wah! What the...?" he asked himself, then felt himself hit something, making him stop. **"**What did I hit...?" he asked himself as he looked around, then gasped at what he saw. He saw May's body, spinning in the air. **"**May!" he shouted in realization. Ash quickly grabbed her, and started shaking her. **"**Come on... wake up!" Ash tried to wake her up. May's eyes began to slowly open as she turned her head viciously trying to find where she was, ignoring Ash.

**"**Where am I? Oh my god! I'm all alone!" she shrieked, still looking around, and panicking. May started to cry, but felt a hand wipe her tears away. She looked up and saw Ash smiling at her. Then before Ash knew it, he was floating around again with a May tightly wrapped around him.

**"**May, please let go... I don't want to touch the wall again..." Ash gasped for breath. But it was too late, Ash and May had already hit the wall and Ash was sent flying again, but May stayed at the wall, and just got a jolt of electricity.

**"**OW!" she shrieked as volts went through her body. May saw Ash float away and tried to ignore the pain as she pushed off the wall towards Ash.

**"**Come back here! I'm not done hugging you yet!" she told him, trying to catch him.

**"**May please don't... I still need air..." Ash gasped as she took a strong grip on him again.

**"**I missed you so much! Why were you gone so long without contacting me?" she asked angrily, glaring at the nervously chuckling boy.

**"**...Well, it's not quick and easy to become a pokemon master..." Ash told her.

**"**But you could have at least told me how long you thought you were going to be gone!" May told him, glaring at him again. May didn't loosen her grip, so Ash knew he had one option. He started to float towards the wall and pushed May into it... causing her to get shocked again. She let go as sparks flew over her body.

**"**Ow! what was that for?" she looked at the boy.

**"**It was for my lungs." Ash said, rubbing his chest. May just glared at him, but they both broke into laughter. Then May floated more towards his face and smiled.

**"**So how's the pokemon master business going?" she asked him.

**"**Good, I just have to beat Cynthia now. How's the coordinator highway?" Ash asked her.

**"**Great! I beat Drew in the semi-finals of the grand festival! But lost to Kyle in the finals..." she said, looking at her shoes.

**"**What, you lost? What pokemon did he have?" he asked in disbelief.

**"**It was my blaziken and Wartortle vs. gardevoir and manectric..." she said slowly.

**"**How have you been?" he asked her, learning of her loss.

**"**Been better, but still running around!" she said, instantly cheerful again. They started to laugh again, but when they stopped... they just stared into each other's eyes, not realizing they were staring at each other. May came back first and saw Ash staring at her, she blushed deeply realizing she was just staring at him. She turned away, but didn't last long before she looked back. He was still staring, so she decided to have some fun. She waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't move. So she then went behind him, and put her hands over his eyes, but she didn't expect him to react so quickly to that one, as he quickly spun his head around and they accidently locked lips. May was stunned at first but then sunk into it and wrapped her arms around him. Ash opened his eyes and saw what he was kissing, he blushed deeply, but realized she was enjoying it. He was amazed the girl he loved actually loved him back, but still pulled away from her.

**"**What's wrong?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him.

**"**Sorry... it's just that it was a surprise...so I couldn't really react..." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

**"**Oh... here, try again." she pushed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, but this time, Ash had his arms around her waist and was enjoying the kiss too. When they parted, May stared into his eyes.

**"**May...I love you..." Ash whispered.

**"**I could tell from a couple seconds ago." May giggled, earning a confused look from Ash.

**"**Oh, come on! The kissing!" she shouted playfully, putting her hands on her hips.

**"**...Oh!" was Ash's reaction. May just sighed, and giggled as she hugged him again.

**"**That's one of the reasons I love you, too. But don't worry, I'll teach you about love." she walked a finger across his shoulder.

**"**Fine..." Ash sighed, pulling her closer. They both laughed, but then they heard something...talking.

**"**Who or what was that?" May asked worriedly, looking around for the source of the noise.

**"**I don't know...but I don't think we're alone here..." Ash responded, looking around protectively. Ash heard the talking again, but this time they saw a flash in the corner. Ash floated over, leaving May. When he reached the corner, he saw the flash again and this time, a circle appeared in front of him. He looked into it and saw Lugia and everyone crowded around May and Ash's unconscious bodies.

**"**_That's what happened...! We're unconscious now! But this room... I feel like I know it somehow..." _Ash thought in realization.

**"**Ash! What's over there?" May asked him. Ash remembered he left May over there, and motioned her to come over. She floated over towards Ash and looked into the circle, she nearly screamed at what she saw.

**"**...Are we...dead?" she put her hands over her mouth.

**"**No, we can't be. We must be unconscious...and are floating in some space room." Ash thought out loud as he looked at the pulsing walls.

**"**What? I don't understand..." May said.

**"**Oh yeah, that reminds me of something! May... why were you always sitting in a tree?" Ash looked back at her.

**"**What?" she asked with a confused expression.

**"**When I came to visit your house, you were sitting in a tree, and Max told me you were sitting in that tree all day starting a few days before." Ash told her.

**"**...um... I don't...know..." she stuttered, thinking of what happened back then.

**"**What happened during your walk?" Ash asked her.

**"**I was bored, and I was missing you... so I decided to walk on the beach... then..." she started, then looked up with a surprised face.

**"**I remember swimming... but I didn't plan it! Something dragged me under... and I woke up on an island... I was alone so I decided to walk around and explore... I came to some ruins in the jungle, and I saw a statue. My curiosity got the best of me... and I touched it... the last thing I remember was feeling the heat of flames." May told him.

**"**I think..." Ash started, but saw something in the circle. May looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say. Ash noticed something in the background... a figure. A small black object was flying in the sky, but as he waited to see what it was... it got a lot bigger. Before he knew it, it was bigger than any of the others, and it shot a thunderbolt towards the group.

**"**Look out!" Ash shouted, trying to put his hand through the circle, but it was forced back. Then Max looked up and turned around, and saw the attack coming for them.

**"**Guys, watch out!" Max pointed to the oncoming electricity. Everyone looked up and dodged the attack, but the thunderbolt went and hit May's body, Ash turned around and saw May screaming in pain as sparks flew through her body. Ash turned back in horror, learning that pain out there...was pain in here. The creature then fired a thunderbolt at Ash's body, causing Ash to feel great pain.

**"**A_RGH! What power! But I must stand it...!"_ Ash thought angrily. Ash winced in pain, but then he felt heavy again. And before he kne_w _it_..._he was falling. He turned and saw May falling right beside him, he grabbed her and turned his back to the ground with her in his protective arms. He looked down, but didn't see anything. Then all of a sudden, he slammed into something, causing massive pain on his back. May got up and helped him up, then looked around.

**"**I like it up there better..." she said.

**"**Yeah..." Ash added, then groaned as he fell down in pain from his back, alarming May he was hurt. She went to help him, but he shook his head.

**"**what do you see?" he groaned.

**"**Nothing really... just the door over there." May said calmly, pointing to a door in the distance. Ash arched an eyebrow at her, then her eyes went wide and looked back at the distant door. "Hey... a door!" she shouted as she pointed to the door. Ash sighed as he heard her, then started to walk over to the door, still wincing. When he reached the door, a sign appeared and Ash read it.

_"__Warning! One may pass, other stays. Choose wisely, for the one to leave, must sacrifice for the other." _Ash thought as he read the sign, trying to think of what he would have to sacrifice. Ash then tells May to stay there as he walked through the doorway. May looked at the signpost and read it. She gasped as she read what he had decided, as one tear rolled down her cheek.

**"**Sacrifice?...Ash..." she whispered sadly to herself.

**"**How long does this go on?" Ash asked himself as he walked down the endless, pitch-dark path. Ash walked down for what seemed forever, then he saw a light. A blue light, then a large white figure sped past, then a thunderbolt went passed. Ash wondered what was going on, then saw the object from before, fighting Lugia and Aquimko. Ash didn't know about Aquimko, so he didn't really know the situation. He looked back down the tunnel and smiled.

_"I love you, May..." _Ash thought sadly, then walked out of the tunnel. He slowly opened his eyes, he shot up and looked around, realizing he was back in his real body.

**"**I'm back..." Ash whispered to himself, unaware that the others heard him. Max, Melody and Brock turned around from the fight and saw Ash dusting himself off, then he was nearly tackled by Max, then Brock and Melody walked behind him. They both put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

**"**Welcome back." Brock said to him.

**"**Good to see you made it." Melody added.

**"**Good to be back. Now, what's going on with Zekrom, Reshiram, Lugia and the other one?" Ash asked, pointing to Lugia charging a hyper beam at Zekrom. Melody explained the events that took place, and Ash understood it all.

**"**So Zekrom's wanting to finish the war...and Reshiram is on our side?" confirming the details he'd received.

**"**Yes." Brock said. Ash looked up towards the fight.

Meanwhile, with May...

**"**Oh Ash... why?" May quietly sobbed to herself, sitting in the corner looking through the circle, watching Ash. She began to cry again, but wiped them away.

**"**_Ash... I love you." _May thought. Then Ash went over to her body, and kneeled down to her face while everyone was watching the fight. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead, May felt it and rubbed the spot, and put her hand close to her heart. Then Zekrom flew upwards and fired a zap cannon towards May and Ash, but Ash wasn't looking, May watched as the attack drew closer and closer to them.

**"**Ash! Zekrom's attacking you!" May screamed, but no one heard.

Ash sensed the attack and turned around, but stood and watched it come closer.

_"One must sacrifice for the other..." _Ash thought. Then there was a huge explosion, but May didn't feel anything. She looked through the circle and saw Ash standing there, unharmed, with a wall of water, fire and green energy in front of him, along with three small pokemon.

**END**


	7. Chapter 7 truth

**The Dawn of the End**

The three pokemon cheered. Ash smiled down at them, and looked back at Zekrom.

"Give it up! You can't stand the power of friendship and love!" Ash yelled out to Zekrom, but it didn't care.

"I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANTED MY FRIEND BACK!" Zekrom shrieked, and fired a thunderbolt at Ash. But it was blocked by the wall of the three elements again.

"Good job. Boappu, Hiyappu and Yannapu. Now, let's go!" Ash said.

The three monkey pokemon jumped up, and Boappu fired a flamethrower at Zekrom, but was easily stopped with a light screen. Zekrom charged down, and used iron tail on Boappu, but while doing so, Yanappu and Hiyappu jumped on its huge tail. They ran up its back to its head, and fired a solarbeam and hydro pump on its back. Zekrom fell to the ground, and the small pokemon jumped over to where Boappu had fallen.

"Yanappu, aromatherapy." Ash said.

The green monkey nodded and put its hand on Boappu, then they both began to glow. Soon, Boappu was up and jumping again.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON?"

Everyone turned around, and saw Zekrom shooting a thunderbolt at Ash. It came in direct contact, and sent him flying half way across the island.

"GOOD LUCK FINDING HIM IN THE JUNGLE BEFORE I DO!" Zekrom laughed, and flew off in the direction Ash went.

"We have to find him!" Max screamed.

He began to run, but was held back by Melody.

"Don't you see? Zekrom just wants us to walk right into his trap!" Melody explained.

"But we can't just leave him out there with it trying to kill him!" Max screamed again. This time, the three monkeys were angrily jumping up and down in agreement.

"I know it's hard, but we have to leave him." Brock said slowly.

"AGREED. NOW WE MUST COME UP WITH A PLAN TO SAVE HIM FROM ZEKROM, I THINK I MIGHT KNOW WHERE HE WOULD BRING HIM." Reshiram stated.

They all flew to Zekrom's lair and landed on the roof. And just had Reshiram had thought, there was Ash tied to a pole, with Zekrom standing in front of him.

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked calmly.

"I WANT WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. THE TITLE OF ELECRTICITY DOMINATING THE WORLD. AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME. FIRST, I'D LIKE YOU TO BRING ME THAT PIKACHU OF YOURS." Zekrom explained, wearing an evil grin.

"What do you want from Pikachu?" Ash asked, now getting angry.

"OH, IT'S NOW WHAT I WANT FROM IT, IT'S WHAT I WANT WITH IT." Zekrom stated, the smile getting bigger.

"Fine, what do you want _with_ Pikachu?" Ash asked, rolling his eyes.

"I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE THAT RODENT FOR THE LEADER OF MY ARMY. FROM WHAT I'VE HEARD, YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL THE REGIONS IN THE WORLD, TRAINING THAT VERY POKEMON. IT MUST BE THE STRONGEST PIKACHU IN THE WORLD, SO NATURALLY I WOULD LIKE TO COMMAND IT INTO BATTLE." Zekrom explained.

"No way. Pikachu's never going into any war. Now if you please, untie me?" Ash said.

"OOH, I'M AFRAID IT ISN'T THAT EASY..." Zekrom started, and turned around.

Then some electric pokemon came out from the shadows and started growling at Ash.

"YOU SEE, AS A LEGENDARY POKEMON, I ALWAYS GET WHAT I WANT. AND IF IT DOESN'Y HAPPEN, THE CONSEQUENCES ARE DEADLY UPON THE ONE WHO DENIES MY REQUESTS." Zekrom stated out.

The pokemon were now sparking all around him, getting ready to attack.

But was interrupted by a thunder. It flashed in from the hole in the roof, and blinded everyone. When it faded, there were the rest of the group.

_Pika! Pika pi pi chu pikachu!_

"HA! YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU'LL HURT ME IF I DO ANYTHING TO YOUR TRAINER? FOOLISH POKEMON! NOW, ELECTIVIRE, HOLD OFF THE RODENT!" Zekrom yelled.

The Electivire all ran towards Pikachu, but were stopped dead by a thunderbolt.

"AHA! NOW THAT'S THE POWER I WANT! SO, ASH WAS IT? WOULD YOU LIKE TO CHANGE YOUR MIND ON MY OFFER?" Zekrom asked, smiling again.

Ash looked over at Pikachu, who was now nodding. Ash was amazed his pokemon would agree to such harsh terms, but gave in.

"Fine. You can have Pikachu for the war." Ash said, looking at the ground.

Zekrom laughed and motioned for Pikachu to come over to him, Pikachu did as told. Zekrom picked Pikachu up.

"NOW LITTLE ONE, YOU ARE A VERY POWERFUL BEING, AND ONLY NATURAL I WOULD BRING YOU AS THE HEAD OF THE CHARGE. I WOULD LIKE YOU TO USE YOUR STRONGEST THUNDER ON ME." Zekrom said.

Pikachu was confused, but unleashed his strongest thunder on Zekrom. It fell over, and dropped PIkachu who landed gracefully.

"...GOOD...POWER...! YOU...ARE DEEMED...W-WORTHY...!" Zekrom stuttered, still stunned from the attack.

Pikachu gave a thumbs up, and ran over to Ash. I teared the ropes with its teeth, and freed his trainer.

"Thanks buddy. Are you okay with going with him?" Ash asked, concerned for his pokemon's safety.

_Pika._

Pikachu nodded, and put a reassuring paw on Ash's shoulder.

"Be careful. Remeber that Reshiram's army isn't easy to handle." Aquimko stated tp Pikachu.

Pikachu just gave a thumbs up, and ran over to Zekrom.

"WELL, LOOKS LIKE I HAVE SOME PLANNING TO DO." Reshiram said, now taking flight.

"Reshiram! Be careful!" Lugia shouted, getting a nod from the pokemon now flying back to his volcano.

Everyone went outside, except for Pikachu. Ash stopped and looked back through the door, and continued walking. Then Ash felt a pain in his head. He held his head, but the pain grew larger. And the others noticed.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Max asked.

Ash said nothing, but continued to hold his head. Until the pain grew to anything more painful than he had felt before, making him fall to his knees.

"_...Ash..." _

Ash realized the pain was coming from a voice. In his head, someone was speaking to him and hurting him. The voice got louder, and the pain grew larger. Ash now rolled on the ground, screaming in agonizing pain.

_"...for the other...you must fall."_

It got clear the more it spoke, until Ash could finally understand the words.

_"...for the other...you must sacrifice...or power drawn from beneath...will turn."_

Ash was confused at these words, but continued to focus and listen. The others stood over him, wondering what he was thiking/hearing.

_"The other one, will never return. Unless...the bond has been materialized...and restored."_

Ash was now more confused than he had ever been. The other one? Materialized... and restored? What was going on?

_"The other one shall remain unliving...until the bond has been restored. The calamity befalling the earth, it shall increase, and spread to utter chaos. Unless the revived one has been destinguished."_

Ash understood. If he had returnd from spirit form and left the other one, he would have to sacrifice like the sign said. But if he didn't, the war would expand and envelope the entire globe in destruction. But, the bond?

"Ash?"

Ash looked up, and realized his friends were standing there the whole time.

"What happened?" Melody asked, sounding worried.

"...nothing." Ash fumbled out.

They shrugged their shoulders and continued walking. He decided it would have been better if they didn't know he would have to go.

"Power from beneath...turning?" Ash asked himself, resting on the becah not far from the camp.

"Turning... does it mean they could rebel? The power would be fire and electricity... which only means...!" Ash said, now realizing the truth of what would happen. But his thoughts were cut off.

"Ash! Dinner's ready!"

Ash got up, and decided to give it a rest for the night. When he finished dinner, he got in his sleeping bag and tried to drift off. But two things kept him awake...

"_Or power drawn from beneath...will turn."_

_"The other shall remain unliving, until the revived one has been distinguished."_

Ash couldn't get those words out of his head. Unliving. She would stay alone in that place until he died.

"_I feel awful. I'm keeping May from living her life, by living mine. Powers drawn from beneath only means that it came from the main sources of the elements' keepers._

_The power plant and the volcano. Reshiram and Zekrom is the bond. I have to restore their bond, or the fight will spread to the rest of the world." _ Ash thought.

Ash figured he wouldn't get any sleep thinking about it, and drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile...

"Ash...why did you do this?"

May was now sitting in the corner of the dark room, watching Ash sleep through the little circle.

Early the next day, Ash woke up to find no one there. He got up and looked around, but found nothing but trees and water.

"Guys? Where'd you go?" Ash yelled, but no answer.

Then a thunderbolt came out of nowhere and struck Ash, sending him soaring back.

"What the...Zekrom!" Ash shouted, seeing Zekrom float down to the ground.

"WELL WEAKLING! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU HEALTHY, FOR NOW!" Zekrom shreiked in laughter.

"What do you want? Where are my friends?" Ash demanded.

"OH YOUR FRIENDS ARE SAFE, FOR NOW. BUT MEANWHILE, I HAVE A FRIEND HERE WHO WOULD LOVE TO KEEP YOU COMPANY!" Zekrom shouted, and lowered its body to the ground.

Ash was cautious of what would happen, but when he saw it, he felt relieved.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted happily, watching the pokemon hop off of Zekrom's back.

"Oh Pikachu1 It's good to see you not hurt!" Ash said, now running to his friend.

_Pika!_

Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at Ash, stopping him in his tracks.

"Pikachu? What's wrong buddy? Zekrom, what did you do to Pikachu?" Ash screamed.

"IT WASN'T MY DOING. HE SUDDENLY CHANGED ATTITUDE DURING PRACTICE, AND HE DEMANDED TO FINISH YOU." Zekrom explained.

"WHAT?" Ash screamed.

Then he felt another thunderbolt made direct contact with him, sending him backwards.

"PIKACHU! BUDDY!" Ash yelled, but didn't get through.

Pikachu charged at him with a volt tackle, and was about to make contact...

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

Then the world seemed to instantly shrink, and he jolted upward. He looked around, and saw the others having breakfast on the shoreline.

"...Just a bad dream...what a relief." Ash said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Then he felt the pain from the day before. The voice in his head had returned.

"..._...time..."_

Ash ran into the forest where it was quiet, and he could hear the voice better.

"_...time...running out...almost here..."_

Ash wondered what it meant. The war?

_"Time is almost out. you must hurry or it will be too late. When the moon peeks over the horizon, is when to stabilize the bond."_

The moon rises? Did it mean that night?

_"The moon will rise in full form, releasing the crescent pokemon of its curse. It will find the elements' sources, and destabilize them. It will control the mind of the source, and control it. They will rebel and destroy the leaders, unless the one will stan up and take the power, to destroy one's self, and foil the destruction of the cores."_

This was a lot more than the othe time, but the pain went away fairly quickly. He thought about the words as he returned back to the group.

"Ash, where were you?" Max asked, cleaning the dishes with Brock.

"Taking a walk, clearing my mind." Ash said back, cleaning up his stuff.

"All right, today we should decide how we are going to stop Zekrom's army from conflicting with Reshiram's." Pugia said to the group.

"I agree." both Melody and Brock said together.

There was quiet, when Ash looked around, everyone was staring at him.

"...fine, whatever you say." Ash said.

"I know your brain waves Ash, something's wrong." Lugia said, taking a step closer.

"I'm okay, honestly. Let's just go." Ash snapped.

Everyone was worried about his attitude, but had to focus on the war the next day.

"Ash, is something really bothering you?" Max asked.

"No, just leave me alone." he snapped, walking faster ahead of the group.

"What could he be upset about Lugia, can you sense his thoughts?" Melody asked curiously.

"I can't tell, but whatever it is, it's strong. It has a strong affect on his emotional nerves, as well as his nerves that are rarely used." Lugia explained.

"Rarely used? Like, nervous of saving the world?" Brock asked.

"No. Something different, that has only happened once in his lifetime..." Lugia started, but stopped.

"What is it? Do you know now?" Max asked.

"No...but his links of emotions are going crazy now, he's losing it." Lugia replied, now sounding worried.

Then they heard yelling form up ahead. When they ran to see what it was, they saw Ash on the ground, slamming his fist down.

"WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?" Ask yelled into the sky, unaware his friends were listening.

"I DO IT MORE THAN ANYONE! AND NOW I END IT, I HAVE TO DIE THIS TIME!" Ash screamed, shocking his friends.

"You have to die for what?" Max screamed, sounding like he was going to cry.

Ash turned around and saw the group, scared.

"Did you hear me?" Ash whimpered.

"All of it, why do you have to die Ash?" Brock said.

"...For May...and the world." he said, looking down at the ground.

Everyone gasped, then ther was an explosion in the distance. They all looked, and saw flames and electricty flying in different directions. They nodded to each other, and ran towards the scene.

Unaware to them, they were being watched by a pokemon in the sky. A pink pokeomn shaped like a crescent moon, trapped in a sphere hidden by the moon's light. It was angry, and grinned evily.


	8. Chapter 8 the Curse is lifted

Ash and friends ran to the scene and saw something that shocked everyone… literally. Pikachu was fighting a large fire type moth-like creature, and Pikachu's thunderbolt went past the pokemon and hit them. Pikachu ran over to its injured trainer, and the pokemon took this opportunity to fly away. Ash opened his eyes and saw Pikachu with a concerned face. He gestured he was fine, and shook everyone else awake.

"What was that pokemon?" Max asked, still a little shocked.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look." Melody said, fully recovered.

'Well, whatever it is, it was fighting Pikachu. So it must have been connceted to Reshiram's army." Brock stated.

"Do you think it was Reshiram's leader of his army?" Ash asked the ore man.

"I don't know, but one thing is for certain. This island is dangerous with the war coming up, so all the pokemon are aware and ready to attack if you go too close." Lugia said, lowering his head to the group.

The group and Pikachu went back to Zekrom's base, and found Zekrom inside alone.

"PIKACHU, I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU." Zekrom said. Pikachu nodded, and jumped up on its shoulder. Zekrom whispered a few things, and Pikachu nodded with a frown. Pikachu jumped back down to the group, and gestured them to the exit.

"Pikachu, why do you want us to leave?" Max asked the rodent, but Pikachu didn't move.

"IF PIKACHU'S EMOTIONS FOR YOU TAKE OVER DURING BATTLE, THEN WE WILL SURELY LOSE. SO TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING, I TOLD PIKACHU TO MAKE YOU LEAVE." Zekrom stated.

"But we're his friends! There's no way he would ever forget or hate us!" Ash shouted at the giant pokemon.

"Settle down Ash, we should go. We must figure out more about that curse the voice told you." Lugia said, but Zekrom reacted unexpectedly.

"THERE WAS A VOICE? WHAT DID IT TELL YOU, WHAT DID IT SOUND LIKE?" Zekrom rushed out, blocking their exit with its foot.

"What do you know about the voice?" Ash asked curiously.

"….UH…NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! I WAS JUST CURIOUS!" it quickly defended itself. Soon, the whole group was curious.

"Why are you so nervous and fidgety when we mention it?" Melody asked, giving him a stare.

"NO REASON AT ALL! LIKE I SAID, I WAS JUST CURIOUS!" Zekrom stuttered, but Lugia had thoughts.

"Hey Zekrom, do you think Reshiram knows anything about _the voice_?" Lugia said, cracking a small grin.

"NO! THAT THING WOULD KNOW NOTHING! DON'T SPEAK TO HIM ABOUT IT!" Zekrom yelled at them with a threatening voice. They noticed his tail was now spinning violently, with crackles of electricity coming from it.

"Why not? I'm sure why ever you're panicking would be something from a long time ago. Like if something happened between you and _the voice_?" Lugia said, getting closer and grinning wider.

"NO NO! NOTHING HAPPENED! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Zekrom stammered.

"Come on kids, I'm sure Reshiram knows something about _the voice_." Lugia said, with a big smile and heading for the door.

" NO! YOU MUST NEVER SPEAK FO THIS WITH THAT DEMON! IT MUST NEVER BE BROUGHT TO HIS ATTENTION THAT THEY HAVE RETURNED!" Zekrom yelled, but quickly covered his mouth.

"What's _they_?" Ash asked, now beginning to smile.

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! I WAS ONLY SAYING THIS TO…GET YOU CURIOUS, YEAH THAT'S IT! I WAS LYING TO YOU SO YOU GET AN IDEA ABOUT SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED OR THAT WAS STOLEN!" Zekrom shouted again, but covered his mouth again.

"Come on, we have to figure out what _they _were, and how they _disappeared_." Lugia said, now outside. The rest followed, but they only heard Zekrom cursing to himself in pokemon language, while Lugia gasped at his words. Pikachu jumped up and calmed its temporary master, and watched his friends leave. Later in Reshiram's volcano…..

"Hey Reshiram." Lugia said calmly as he watched fire types collide with flames.

"HEY GUYS, WHAT'S UP?" Reshiram asked, now hovering over to the group.

"Listen. We visited Zekrom a while ago, and we just came to ask you-"

"NO, I AM NOT READY TO BE DEFEATED BY HIS PUNY ARMY."

"What? No, that's not what we wanted to ask." Melody said, confused at its words.

"SORRY, I JUST THOUGHT ZEKROM HIRED YOU AS A LITTLE MESSENGER BETWEEN THE TWO OF US." Reshiram said sheepishly.

"Anyway, what we wanted to ask you is this. Did you and Zekrom…..own anything that was stolen?" Aquimko asked curiously. Reshiram cringed at those words, but then replied.

"NO, WE DID NOT POSESS ANYTHING THAT WERE STOLEN." Reshiram replied, trying to keep his stuttering under control.

"Are you sure? Because Zekrom already gave us a lot of information." Lugia said.

Reshiram froze again, but spoke better than Zekrom.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE SOME TRAINING." Reshiram said.

"That's a shame, because I'm sure you would like to know about a certain _voice_ he freaked out about." Lugia said smiling. Reshiram looked at him amazed, and got an inch away from his face.

"REALLY? WHAT DID IT SAY, WHAT DID IT SOUND LIKE?" Reshiram asked, responding exactly as Zekrom did.

"I'm sorry, but you said you wouldn't tell us. Now, I think we'll be leaving-" Aquimko started, but stopped at the sound of Reshiram's tail. Everyone looked at the giant pokemon, who's tail was now spinning in a furious blaze of fire.

"TELL….ME…ABOUT THE VOICE!" Reshiram suddenly yelled.

"Not until you tell us what you and Zekrom had stolen from you!" Max shouted back.

The pokemon face got madder, as its tail started spinning faster. Then suddenly, the tail stopped, and Reshiram calmed down.

"OKAY, I WILL TELL YOU. BUT LET ZEKROM NOT KNOW I TOLD YOU THIS, FOR HE WILL HAVE MORE OF A REASON TO DESTROY ME." Reshiram told the group with a stern voice. They all nodded, and sat down to listen to the ancient tale.

"OKAY. IT ALL STARTED BACK WHEN ME AND ZEKROM FIRST ENCOUNTERED ONE ANOTHER. WE WERE ONLY CENTURIES OLD, SO WE STILL WERE SPOILED LITTLE SHOWOFFS. WE BOTH FOUGHT OVER WHICH WAS THE BETTER TYPE, ELECTRIC OR FIRE. EVENTUALLY, WE BOTH GOT REALLY EXHAUSTED IN A BATTLE, AND FAINTED AT THE SAME TIME. WE WOKE UP AND GROWLED AT EACH OTHER, THEN THREW ROCKS AT EACH OTHER. WE BOTH HAD WEAK ARMS, SO OUR AIMING WAS OFF A LITTLE, AND THE ROCKS JAMMED IN OUR TAILS. SINCE WE WERE ANGRY, THE TAILS WERE ROTATING AND GIVING OFF TREMENDOUS AMOUNTS OF POWER." Reshiram explained, then gave a brief pause.

"Come on! We want the whole story!" Max yelled.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! THE ROCKS JAMMED OUR TAILS AND FOR YEARS, WE COULDN'T GET MAD, OR THE ROCK WOULD DAMAGE US GREATLY. UNTIL, WE BOTH ENCOUNTERED A POKEMON THAT WE BOTH CARED FOR DEEPLY, SOME MIGHT HAVE CALLED IT LOVE-AT-FIRST-SIGHT. SHE WAS SO ELEGANT, SO SERENE THAT WE BOTH FELL UNDER HER HYPNOTIC SPELL. BUT ONE DAY, SHE SUDDENLY TURNED ON US WITH AMAZING BRUTALITY! SHE WAS SO FEROCIOUS, OUR EMOTIONS GOT THE BEST OF US AND OUT TAILS STARTED SPINNING. WE BOTH FELL OVER IN THE GREAT PAIN WE WERE FEELING, BUT IT WENT AWAY IN A FEW SECONDS. WE BOTH LOOKED BACK, AND SAW THE ROCKS HAD FALLEN OUT! WE BOTH PICKED UP THE ROCKS THAT FELL OUT OF OUR TAILS, AND FOUND ENERGY INFUSED WITHIN ITS STRUCTURE CORE."

"And the rest of the story!" Ash yelled at the pokemon.

"YOU HUMANS ARE SO PUSHY. WE FOUND THAT MY ROCK WAS FUSED WITH FIRE, AND HIS WITH LIGHTNING. AND WE BOTH FELT A TREMENDOUS ENERGY BOOST IN OUR BODIES AS WE HELD OUR PWOER ROCK. WE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER'S ROCKS, AND TOUCHED THEM. THE SECOND WE TOUCHED THE OPPOSITE ROCK, WE WERE FLUNG BACK WITH ENERGY. I FELT A SURGE OF ELECTRICITY GO THROUGH MY BODY, AND SAW BURNS APPEAR ON ZEKROM. WE FOROGT ABOUT THE GIRL POKEMON, AND SHE ATTACKED US WITH BRUTAL FORCE, SENDING US SOARING IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS AND GREAT DISTANCE. BUT WHEN I WOKE UP, I FOUND MY ROCK BESIDE ME AGAIN. I PICKED IT UP, AND FELT A GREATA ENERGY BOOST TINGLE THROUGH MY BODY."

"How much longer is this going to take?" Max asked with a yawn.

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW, AND NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE FULL STORY! I SWORE TO PROTECT MY ROCK AT ALL COSTS, FOR IT GAVE ME THE ENERGY TO FIGHT ANYTHING I HAD ENCOUNTERED. BUT IT ALL CHANGED, ON THAT ONE FAITHFUL DAY….."

"What happened?" Brock asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"WE HAD ENCOUTERED EACH OTHER, AND FOUGHT ONCE MORE. BUT WE NEVER BACKED DOWN WITH OUR NEW ROCKS TO HELP US. WHEN WE STOPPED FOR A BREAK, WE HEARD A ROUND OF FAMILIAR, YET HYPNOTIC LAUGHTER. WE BOTH RECOGNIZED IT IMMEDIATELY, AND TURNED TO SEE THE VERY SAME FEMALE POKEMON THAT HAD ATTACKED US BEFORE. WE NODDED TO EACH OTHER, AND ATTACKED THE POKEMON AS A TEAM. TURNS OUT WE DID RPETTY GOOD TEAMED UP, BECAUSE WE LANDED MANY DIRECT HITS ON HER. LIKE THIS ONE TIME, SHE HAD ME PINNED AGAINST A TREE AND ZEKROM-"

"We don't want those details! Just tell us the rest of the important storyline!" Brock shouted at the pokemon who now rambled on about various battle moments.

"OH, SORRY. WE HAD WORN HER DOWN A GREAT DEAL, AND WE BOTH FELT STRONG WITH OUR ROCKS. BUT SHE BLASTED US AWAY FROM EACH OTHER, AND OUR ROCKS SLIPPED FROM OUR GRIPS. THE INSTANT THEY TOUCHED THE GROUND, MY BODY WENT NIMB AND I FELT LIKE I COULD HAVE DIED THERE. I SAW ZEKROM, AND SAW HE CLEARLY FELT THE SAME WAY. SHE MUST HAVE REALIZED OUR ROCKS MADE US STRONGER, BECAUSE SHE QUICKLY GRABBED THEM AND RAN. I STRUGGLED TO GET UP, AND MADE CHASE AFTER HER. SOON, ZEKROM CAUGHT UP TO ME IN THE WOODS, AND WE AGREED TO TEAM UP AGAIN. BUT WE FOUND NO TRACE OF HER. WHEN I FELT TO GIVE UP, ZEKROM POINTED SOMETHING OUT ON THE BEACH. WE RAN OVER AND FOUND A SMALL FLAME ON A TWIG. WE FOUND A PUDDLE NEAR IT, AND I PUT MY HAND IN BUT FELT A JOLT OF ELECTRICITY GO THROUGH MY HAND. WE LOOKED UP, AND FOUND A CAVE. WE WENT INSIDE, AND SURE ENOUGH…..SHE WAS AT THE DEEPEST POINT IN THE CAVE. WE FOUND HER MUMBLING SOMETHING, AND WE SAW OUT ROCKS FLOATING IN FRONT OF HER. ZEKROM BEING THE CHILD HE WAS, RAN OUT AND TRIED TO GRAB IT. BUT HE WAS SUDDENLY BOUNCED BACK BY A WALL OF ENERGY. I WALKED CLOSER, AND TOUCHED THE WALL. IT DIDN'T HURT, IT JUST BOUNCED ME BACK. I REMEMBERED SHE WAS A PSYCHIC TYPE, AND REALIZED SHE MUST HAVE PROTECTED HERSELF SO WE WOULDN'T DISTURB HER AS SHE PUT A SPELL ON OUR ROCKS! BUT IT WAS WORSE THAT A SPELL….WE WATCHED HELPLESSLY AS SHE MERGED THE ROCKS INTO ONE. SHE HAD PUT THE ROCKS IN A SPHERE OF ENERGY, AND THEY EVAPORATED, THEN CAME TOGETHER AND BECAME ONE ORANGE SPHERE. SHE TOOK THE SPHERE, AND THE WALL CAME DOWN AND AS SHE LOOKED BACK AT US WITH A SMIRK."

"It's okay if you don't want to continue." Melody said softly.

"NO, YOU DESERVE TO KNOW THE STORY. SHE TELEPORTED AWAY, AND WE SLAMMED OUR FISTS INTO THE GROUND. WE HAD OUR ENERGY SOURCES, OUR POSSIBLE SOLUTIONS TO IMMORTALITY RIGHT IN OUR PALMS AND SHE STOLE IT! WE LOOKED AT EACH OTHER, AND LEFT. WHEN WE GOT OUTSIDE, WE SAW THE GIRL FLOATING IN THE AIR LAUGHING AT US. WE THEN FELT, THAT AT THAT MOMENT….WE HAD BECOM FRIENDS. BUT WE DECIDED TO GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS, AIMING TO BE MASTERS OF THE FLAMES AND THUNDERCLOUDS. WE EARNED A NEW RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER, AND KNEW WE WOULD BOTH ACHIEVE OUR GOAL."

The group sat in minutes of silence, until Lugia spoke again.

"I know it's hard Reshiram. I felt that pain when my master here had been banished from this world." Lugia said, rubbing Reshiram's enormous back with its tail.

"I KNOW, IT'S JSUT HARD TO KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BECAME A GOD….BUT IT WAS STOLEN FROM A GIRL." Reshiram sighed.

Melody frowned, but quickly wiped it off her face.

"You must have been good friends…..!" Ash whispered to himself, then bolted up quickly.

"That's it! You were good friends!" he shouted with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked him.

"The voice! It's been telling me I have to restore a bond between Zekrom and Reshiram! It HAS to be their friendship!" he shouted, now waving his arms like a mad man.

"WHAT? THE VOICE SAID THAT? BY THE WAY… WHAT DID THE VOICE SOUND LIKE?" Reshiram asked curiously.

Ash gave his best demonstration to them of the deep voice he had heard from, but they shook their heads.

"CAN'T SAY I KNOW IT." Reshiram sighed with a frown.

Everyone frowned, but the group asked Ash for the rest of his -in-my-head story. Ash explained to them everything he had heard from the voice, and as a bonus included his dreams.

"HMM…I THINK ASH IS RIGHT ABOUT THE FRIENDSHIP PART….BUT WHY WOULD SHE GO AFTER CONTROL OF OUR POWERS?" Reshiram wondered out loud.

"By the way, what kind of pokemon is she?" Max asked.

Reshiram was about to answer, when they all heard a screech. They looked up, and aw the same moth that had been fighting Pikachu, but this time got a better look. It was fairly large and had six small wings on its back, but they were joined and formed two large wings. It also had a rough-looking body in front, and its eyes looked hungry for victory.

"EVERYONE, THIS IS ULGAMOTH, MY ARMY LEADER." Reshiram said, pointing to the large moth.

"Guys! It's almost time for the curse Ash was talking about to be broken!" Max yelled, looking at his watch and pointing to the darkening sky. Everyone ran outside, and watched the horizon as they waited for the moon. Soon, it peeked over and its white glow lit the are around it. and just barely, in front of the shining orb….was a small black and purple sphere. They watched in horror as the moon lit the sphere, and soon it shattered… revealing a shining pokemon. It looked like a half-moon, and it had three rings around each side of its body. It had a long neck with a crescent-shaped face, its eyes hungry for revenge.

"IT…..CAN'T BE….!" Reshiram stuttered.

"Look!" Max yelled, pointing to the forest below it. A pokemon was coming out of the ground, as if it were a shadow. It had a black human body, but a red collar and one eye hidden beneath a white tower of hair. It floated towards the crescent pokemon in the sky, and tackled it. They crashed to the ground.

"Guys! Why is it attacking that like that?" Max pondered out loud.

"_Because I am here to prevent destruction."_

Everyone looked up to see the black pokemon floating in front of them, with a grin on its face.

"But why do _you_ want to help?" Brock asked, knowing about the pokemon's usual attitude and behaviour.

_I only want to help because Ash must be sacrificed. I am simply buying time for you to take the matter into you own hands and destroy yourself for the world….. and the girl." _it said.

"Wait! Your voice….!" Ash stuttered, knowing he had heard it before.

_Yes. I am the voice from you head. And the pokemon over there, trying to destroy the world…..is my sister."_

**END**

**To be honest, I think my thoughts are spiralling out of control. I'm pretty sure you know the two pokemon. And just to be clear, the story may not make too much sense from now on. I don't really know what to write anymore, so I'm gonna make stuff up that no one will expect.**


	9. Chapter 9 Revival of Legendary Pasts

**Revival of Legendary Pasts**

Ash watched the pink crescent pokemon get up, then charged for the dark pokemon beside him. It raised simply defended itself by raising an arm, and firing an eery ray of waves towards the pink creature, crashing it into a tree.

"_Ash, you must sacrifice soon. Time is almost up."_ the pitch-black pokemon told the boy.

"But how can we trust you...Darkrai?" Brock asked the pokemon, who's identity _is_ Darkrai.

"_You must. Otherwise, your world...our world...will come to its knees."_ Darkrai told them.

"But your species is usually evil. How can we be sure you're not like any other darkrai?" Ash asked the pokemon.

"_You have to trust me. It is true, I was born evil like all others, causing chaos and spreading nightmares and darkness through the world. But as the days went by of people screaming in terror at the sight of me, I came to think. Why would I want the world in an endless nightmare? I wasn't thinking dtraight when I was young, and so I changed my ways, and tried to help humans with tasks I saw on the streets. But when I tried to help, I was always blasted with an attack. Then...I met her." _Darkrai explained, then looked towards the crescent pokemon behind it.

"But...what about this Cresselia?" Brock asked.

"_This one is like no other. I found it in an alleyway, luring some small pokemon into the darkness. When I went in after them, I found the pokemon injured, and cresselia was gone. I knew my destiny had started that day. My feelings of purity and her feeling of hatrid... we seemed to be th eopposite of our species' natural behavior. So I chased her out here, hoping to defeat I found her trapped in a shadow hole, and realized someone had beaten me to her." _Darkrai explained to them.

"BUT WHO GOT TO HER? I'VE WANTED TO GET BACK AT HER FOR THE MILLENIUMS OF PAIN SHE CAUSED ME. BUT IF NEITHER OF US DID IT...THEN WHO DID?" Reshiram thought out loud. Everyone looked at Darkrai, who only floated.

"_It`s not important, and Ash still has to make the sacrifice."_ Darkrai told the group.

"But...why Ash? Why does it have to be him?" Max asked.

"_Because no soul is more purified and bold than his. He's saved the world countless times from chaos, and been revived by the tears of pokemon. No other human being is like him, he is one of a kind."_ Darkrai looked at him.

"Yes, that's all true. How do we do this?" Ash asked darkrai. Then he saw Cresselia get up again, and fire a beam of colors. Darkrai grunted, then held out his arms to create a black energy shield.

"_May I be good or bad, I still posess the powers of darkness." _Darkrai told them.

"Come on! Let'sget out of here!" Brock told the group, and they started to run to the trees.

"_Hide! We'll handle things!" _Darkrai told the humans as they ran away from Darkrai and Reshiram. Reshiram nodded, and flew into the sky. Cresselia followed close behind, and stopped a small distance in front of him. She smiled, which made Reshiram cringe.

"_Reshiram, my darling. It's so nice to see you again." _Cresselia communicated with telepathy.

"YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH PAIN, ZEKROM AND I. YOU STOLE OUR POWERS, AND WEAKENED US AND LEFT! NOW YOU'RE FINALLY FREE FROM YOUR CURSE, I CAN DESTROY YOU WITH MY NEW POWER!" Reshiram shouted angrily, then charged towards Cresselia. She only floated up, then sent hearts towards Reshiram. They burst on contact, but Reshiram continued towards her. Reshiram's started spinning violently, then he slammed her down with the flaming rotor. She got up, and floated back towards him.

"_Well done. I see you've been training since our last encounter." _Cresselia smiled sweetly, which made Reshiram angrier.

"YOU...! I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT!" Reshiram shouted in anger, then charged towards her again. She floated upwards, then her eyes flashed blue and a wall formed in front of her. Reshiram bounced off, enveloping himself in bright and dangerous blue flames. The blue flames collided with reflect, then smashed through and into Cresselia. Cresselia smiled, then fired an ice beam towards Reshiram. He fired flames and exploded with the ice. Reshiram burst through the smoke and charged towards her again. He drew his head back as his fangs emenated flames, then something appeared in front of her. He saw a rock, which made his eyes go wide and cancel his attack. She smirked, and fired a psycho cut directly at his chest. He was sent flying back.

"_Darling, you are still sad about those rocks? I'm sorry, but maybe we can work out a deal."_ her smile seemed to grow nicer as she said, making Reshiram angry.

"NO! WHATEVER IT IS, I'M NEVER GOING TO BE INTERESTED!" Reshiram replied angrily.

"_But don't you want your rock? I can give it back." _she smiled cuter, making Reshiram calm down.

"WAIT...YOU'LL REALLY GIVE IT BACK?" Reshiram asked in disbelief.

"_Of course, sweetie. All I ask in return...is for you to destroy that meddlesome darkness dweller." _she looked at Darkrai.

"_What!" _Darkrai asked angrily.

"_That's all I ask. Destroy him, and you can have your infinite power back.." _Cresselia smiled again. Reshiram looked at Cresselia then to Darkrai, and made his choice. At the same time these events were occuring, the kids were still running.

"Hurry!" Melody panted as they didn't stop. They a pink flash appeared in front of them, making the cover their eyes. When they looked, they saw Cresselia hovering in front of them.

"Cresselia!" Ash said in anger.

"_Hello, darling humans." _Cresselia replied replied in her telepathic voice.

"Wait... How can you be here...and with Reshiram at the same time?" Lugia asked the female pokemon.

"_Psychic abilities help with duplicating. Now, I have something to propose to you, Ash." _she looked at Ash, who was still angry.

"What is it?" he asked angrily.

"_A simple exchange. You give me what I want...and I'll help you end this war." _she said, making him look at her in disbelief.

"How can you do that? And what do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"_A simple secret of mine, and no much. Just some time to travel with you, alone." _she told him.

"What would you do in that time?" Ash asked again.

"_Oh, nothing much. Maybe a trip to Reshiram's volcano and Zekrom's labratory, no big deal." _she said, which made Ash think of something.

"You're going to attack Zekrom and Reshiram!" Ash confronted her, making her do a pokemon giggle.

"_No, sweetie. I only want to visit. Besides, Reshiram is usy with my copy and Zekrom wil not like to see me." _Cresselia told him.

"..." Ash looked at the group, who remain expressionless. Ash sighed, then looked back at her. "...Fine. You have a deal." Ash said.

"Ash, you cant! Remember what Darkrai said-" Max started, but was stopped by Cresselia's psychic attack.

"_So, let's go." _she communicated. Ash cautiously walked towards her, then the two flashed blue and disappeared. When Ash opened his eyes, he saw he was at the entrance to Reshiram's volcano. Cresselia floated down, followed by Ash. She transformed into a Magmortar, then continued down. She looked around, watching the pokemon battle and train for the war.

"_Oh my, sweetie. Look over there." _Cresselia pointed towards a hand-to-hand combat between magmortar and blaziken. Ash watched intriguengly, as Cresselia sneaked away and into another section of the volcano. When Ash turned around, she was standing there in Magmortar form still.

"That was cool." Ash told her, to which she happily nodded. Then they left the volcano, and she teleported them to Zekrom's volcano. Outside, she transformed into Melody. When she started to walk inside, Ash saw something orange glowing in her pack. He shrugged one shoulder, and folowed her in. When they got in, h saw Zekrom and Pikachu doing some training. He walked by them, hopefully going unoticed. They managed to evade its detection, and continued through the battle zones.

"_Look at that."_ Cresselia pointed at some Luxray clashing iron tails. Ash was once again intruiged, and Cresselia snuck away. After some time, Ash turned to see Cresselia in Melody form, smiling at him.

"Okay, let's go." Ash said. Cresselia and Ash walked outside, then teleported back to the spot where they left. They found the others waiting for them.

"_I had a great time, sweetie." _Cresselia took her original form and smiled at Ash.

"Me too. I don't know why you wanted to go, but I had a great time all the same." Ash smiled back.

"Now, how can you stop the war?" Lugia asked the female pokemon.

"_In good time, darling Lugia. In good time." _Cresselia flashed an evil grin as she teleported away. Everyone looked at Ash.

"Did she do anything suspicious?" Brock asked him.

"Did she leave your sight?" Max followed.

"No, leave it at that." Ash said without thinking of their trip. The others shrugged it off, then started back to Reshiram and Darkrai. When they got there, Darkrai fired a dark pulse at the cresselia-copy. The attack went right through it, which confused its opponents. They saw the group, then floated down.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Reshiram asked them, pointing at the distorted cresselia.

"Yeah. That's a copy you were fighting, and we were just with the real Cresselia." Max told them, making Darkrai gasp.

"_What did she say to you, what did she do to you?" _Darkrai asked Ash.

"Nothing and nothing." Ash replied without thinking again.

"I DON'T KNOW...SHE NEVER CONFRONTS YOU WITHOUT A PLAN TO USE YOU TO HER ADVANTAGE." Reshiram told them.

"Well, she did ask me to travel to your volcano and Zekrom's lair..." Ash thought back to her proposal, making Reshiram cringe.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THERE? DID SHE SAY WHY THOSE TWO LOCATIONS?" Reshiram asked cautiously.

"She didn't, and we just took a tour of your battle-training zones." Ash replied.

"_She must have had a reason for those locations...Wait! Do you remember what I told you in your head?" _Darkrai asked Ash.

"Sacrifice...bonds...Hey, something about...!" Ash trailed off as his eyes got wide, and they stared at Darkrai. "Uh-oh..." Ash said in realization.

"What is it?" Max asked him, but was replied by Ash saying 'uh-oh' constantly as he ran away. They chased him into the forest, and found him looking in the air.

"Ash?" Brock walked beside the boy.

"Look for Cresselia, there might be trouble." Ash said, looking around the huge sky. Everyone looked around, but saw nothing.

"What trouble?" Max asked.

"_Deep_ trouble." Ash shivered.

_"Don't tell me..."_ Darkrai looked at the boy, who only nodded sadly. Darkrai shivered too, then floated up and looked around. Then he saw something in the distance. He floated down.

"_Hurry! We have to get to Reshiram and Zekrom's lairs!" _Darkrai speedily floated towards Zekrom's lair, followed by the others. When they got there, they saw Pikachu and Zekrom having a practice battle.

"_Zekrom, get away from that Pikachu!" _Darkrai shouted as he floated towards the two. The two gave it a confused look, then Pikachu fell down. It shouted its name in pain, then looked at Zekrom with bright pink eyes.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Zekrom asked the rodent. Pikachu only shouted angrily and struck an iron tail at Zekrom. Darkrai's arm glowed black and purple as it struck the iron tail, sending Pikachu into the wall. Zekrom's eyes widened at Pikachu's sudden agressive behavior.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted worriedly, but Darkrai held him back.

"_Ash...I'm afraid...she has done what we feared." _Darkrai communicated. Ash looked at his pokemon sadly, and stared into its bright pink eyes.

**END**

**What's up with Pikachu, and is anyone else affected? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10 What We Feared

**What We Feared**

The group stared with fearful expressions as they watched Pikachu slowly get back up, revealing its pink glare once more. Pikachu shouted its nam angrily and jumped in the air, as its tail glowed white. Pikachu swung it towards Zekrom's head, but Darkrai hovered in front and clashed a long purple claw on the tail. The attacks bounced back, and Pikachu landed safely. The rodent fired a thunderbolt towards Darkrai, but it countered with dark pulse, creating an explosion. Pikachu jumped out of the cloud of dust, but Darkrai saw this coming and fired a small black sphere it was forming in its palm. It engulfed Pikachu in a large sphere of darkness, then disappeared as Pikachu fell over with its eyes closed.

"PIKACHU!" Zekrom yelled at the rodent.

"_Don't worry, he's only asleep." _Darkrai told the electric leader.

"What happened to him? Why did he turn on Zekrom?" Max questioned.

"If what Darkrai made me think earlier is true…then we're in deep trouble." Ash said as he thought of earlier events.

"_Yes, Ash. We'll be lucky if Pikachu is the only one who's being controlled." _ Darkrai replied in a sad tone.

"What do you mean? You think others are going crazy?" Brock asked the pitch-black pokemon.

"_I don't think…I know."_ Darkrai replied as he hovered out of the building and into the trees. Everyone chased after him, with Ash leading. When they found him, he was looking towards Reshiram's volcano.

"Darkrai?" Melody looked around at its face, but it was only staring blankly at the volcano.

"_We must go. Quickly." _Darkrai hovered off in the direction of the volcano, but Reshiram stepped in front of him.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON." Reshiram said harshly.

"…._Fine."_ Darkrai replied, then everyone crowded around the pokemon.

"Alright, Darkrai. Start with Pikachu." Zekrom said.

"_Okay. You see…the reason I was in Ash's head was because I was warning him about various future events. Events concerning Cresselia….and your powers." _Darkrai started, but the humans except Ash gasped.

"What!" Max exclaimed.

"What about their powers?" Brock asked as he put his hand over Max's mouth.

"_She came here with a simple purpose…to raise an army and claim various locations as her own. She wasn't bent on world domination, but she could if she wanted to, especially with her plan. She planned ti gain your element's powers and control them." _Darkrai paused for a moment.

"BUT HOW WOULD SHE GET A HOLD OF THEM?" Zekrom asked.

"_She planned on using simple trickery." _Darkrai replied with a hint of anger in its one.

"But…where did she even go near…." Max trailed off as he realized the answer. Everyone turned towards…Ash.

"Mind answering that, Ash?" Brock asked the boy.

"W-what! I didn't do anything!" Ash defended himself.

"OH? THEN HOW DID SHE GET NEAR OUR ELEMENT KEYS?" Reshiram asked him. Ash began to think, while everyone stared at him. Then Ash remembered something, as his head snapped upwards.

"Her tour! She must have gone them when we toured your hideouts!" Ash exclaimed, looking at the army leaders.

"What exactly did you do there again?" Aquimko asked.

"Well, we just toured the battling areas. Then I saw the electric types battling…and couldn't look away….then the fire-type battles…I guess I watched for a long time…" Ash gasped as he realized his mistake.

"So you took your eyes off of her?" Lugia asked with a hint of anger.

"I-It wasn't my fault! They were just so i-interesting! I turned my back for one s-second, and she somehow managed….." he stuttered as he tried to defend himself form the anger.

"_Never mind that. We have to find her and get those keys back." _Darkrai stated. Everyone nodded, then split up to look for Cresselia. Reshiram and Zekrom took the east, Lugia and Aquimko took the west, Max and Melody took the south, and Ash, Darkrai and Brock took the north. Everyone look for about an hour, but found nothing.

"HEY…I HAVE AN IDEA!" Reshiram suddenly exclaimed, making Zekrom look curiously.

"WHAT KIND OF IDEA?" Zekrom asked its nemesis.

"WELL…IT'S A LONG SHOT…BUT IF WE FIND PIKACHU, THEN HE'S BOUND TO GO BACK TO ITS LEADER!" Reshiram stated.

"I SEE! AND WHERE PIKACHU GOES…CRESSELIA!" Reshiram nodded to Zekrom, then they flew back to Zekrom's lair. When they flew in through the roof, they saw no one.

"WHERE'S YOUR ARMY?" Reshiram asked as he looked around.

"I DON'T KNOW! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING!" Zekrom looked around franticly. Then Reshiram got another idea. It flew into the sky, and looked around. Zekrom followed it up. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR?" Zekrom asked.

"YOUR ARMY. I DOUBT THEY SPLIT INTO SMALL GROUPS, SO THERE MUST BE A BIG GROUP OF YELLOW SOMEWHERE…THERE!" Reshiram exclaimed as it pointed to the shoreline. As he said, there were a group of yellow creatures on the beach, but seemed to be disappearing into something.

"THERE MUST BE A CAVE! LET'S TELL THE OTHERS!" Reshiram turned, but Zekrom stopped him.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO HURRY AND CONFRONT HER?" Zekrom grinned. Reshiram looked down at the cave, then felt its tail start to generate fire.

"LET'S GO!" Reshiram flew down towards the cave, followed by Zekrom close behind. They crashed down on the beach, but only saw two electivires guarding a cave. Reshiram took them out easily with flamethrower, then they hurried into the cave. To their surprise, it was a lot bigger than it looked. As they turned a corner, they saw the back of a group. They hid around the corner, and could hear a voice addressing the group.

"_May I have your attention, dears!" _the titans growled at the sound of Cresselia's voice.

"ULGAMOTH!" Reshiram exclaimed, looking at a large moth hovering beside Cresselia. Zekrom hushed him, then heard Cresselia continue.

"_As you all know, I am your glorious master. And underneath me on the leader chain is Pikachu an Ulgamoth!" _they saw the group cheer as Pikachu and Ulgamoth move forward, and growl angrily.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" Reshiram asked himself.

"_Now, as you may have already heard, there are a few beings on this island that will stop at nothing to defeat us. These beings are the nefarious Zekrom and Reshiram," _the crowd growled angrily at the names. "_Lugia and Aquimko," _the pokemon began to murmur about who those two were. "_And the biggest threats of all, Ash and his human friends."_ everybody roared in anger at Ash's name.

"WOW, THEY REALLY HATE ASH!" Zekrom exclaimed before Reshiram put his hand over Zekrom's mouth.

"_We are going to split into separate groups, and search the islands. I will mount an overhead search with Pikachu and Ulgamoth, while you search the jungles and land. Pikachu will fly on my back with Ulgamoth beside us, overlooking the island and making sure there are no traps or ambushes. Now, dismissed!" _the group turned around and walked for the door…which was inconveniently where Zekrom and Reshiram were hiding. They rushed out of the cave and hid overtop the cave entrance, watching the electric army as they poured out of the mouth of the cave.

"WOW…BIG ARMY." Reshiram stated.

"NO WONDER, IT WAS FOR A WAR." Zekrom replied, making Reshiram shake its head disappointedly. When they saw Cresselia and the two army leaders emerge from the cave, Zekrom and Reshiram pushed further into the bushes. They saw Pikachu's ears perk up, then the rodent turned around.

"_What is it, sweetie?" _Cresselia asked the mouse, who only growled angrily. Ulgamoth looked up at the bushes, then floated towards them.

"UH-OH…." Zekrom whispered in a very low tone.

"_Darling, you need not search up there! We must take to the skies, and since only the two would dare try…"_ Cresselia flashed an evil grin as Ulgamoth came back down to the crescent pokemon and rodent. Reshiram and Zekrom sighed as they looked at each other. They smiled, then they saw a glow coming from Cresselia. They looked back, and saw Cresselia glowing orange and yellow. She glowed very bright, but they didn't look away. Then they saw two objects form out of her chest, and hovered in the air in front of her eyes. There were the keys, rotating and glowing. Zekrom felt his tail begin to rotate and spark.

"ZEKROM, CALM YOURSELF. WE MUST NOT ATTACK SO EASILY. FOR ALL WE KNOW, THIS COULD BE ANOTHER PLAN-" but Zekrom already burst out of the bush, and fired a thunderbolt at Cresselia. Cresselia smirked, and Pikachu countered with its own thunderbolt and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu and Zekrom faced each other on the beach.

"PIKACHU, I WISH NO TO HURT YOU." Zekrom growled.

"_Oh, darling, but he wishes to fight you." _Cresselia grinned as the key fire key went back inside her body. The electric key floated in front of her, and Pikachu charged at Zekrom. Pikachu jumped in the air, and swung a silver tail towards the electric titan. Zekrom countered with a thunderpunch, which sent Pikachu back to the ground.

"CRESSELIA, RELEASE PIKACHU!" Zekrom shouted angrily.

"_Let me think out it….No." _Cresselia looked at Ulgamoth, who charged towards Zekrom. Zekrom got in a defensive stance, but it stopped as Pikachu jumped on its back. They took to the air, and fired a thunderbolt and flamethrower downwards, combing into a flaming-bolt. Zekrom took to the air, but it followed! The attack surged through Zekrom's body as he felt heat and shock combine.

"TWO ON ONE ISN'T FAIR! WHAT KIND OF CRUEL POKEMON ARE YOU!" Zekrom yelled.

"_I'm the dominant pokemon, sweetie!" _Cresselia replied, then Ulgamoth fired flames at Zekrom. Zekrom dodged and fired a thunderbolt at Ulgamoth, which damaged and stunned the moth. Zekrom took this opportunity, and flew in close. He charged a glowing white fist, and slammed the focus punch into Ulgamoth. It roared in pain, and fell to the ground. Pikachu jumped off just before impact, and landed safely. It looked angrily at Zekrom, then fired a thunderbolt. Zekrom's tail began to spin violently, and the sparks emitted from Zekrom's entire body. Soon, the sparks burst out and covered Zekrom in electricity. Pikachu grinned, and began running at a high speed, enveloping itself in crackling electricity. Zekrom hovered above the round as it charged towards Pikachu, before colliding and causing a massive explosion. Smoke covered the entire area as Pikachu was sent flying backwards. The smoke cleared, and Pikachu was back on the ground ready to fight.

"BUT…HOW!" Zekrom stared at the rodent.

"_It's not as weak as it was when it was with you! Pikachu, help me inish him off!" _Cresselia shouted angrily, and Pikachu jumped on her back.

"WHAT!" Zekrom stared at Cresselia, who was now hovering towards Zekrom at high speed. Her body soon became surrounded by a pink and yellow energy, with Pikachu inside. Pikachu fired a massive thinner from inside, covering the pink energy with a strong layer of electricity.

"_Time to finish this!"_ Cresselia shouted angrily as she neared Zekrom. Zekrom began to charge up a thunder, and fired it towards the crescent pokemon. Just before impact, a blue flame came from behind and combined with the lightning. The lightning bolt became a bright green bolt, and crashed into Cresselia's giga thunder (or thunder impact, whichever). During the impact, they heard a shriek of pain. When the smoke cleared, they saw Cresselia and Pikachu lying on the ground still, a good fifty feet away from the impact point.

"THAT REALLY SENT THEM FLYING." Zekrom stated.

"SURE DID." Zekrom turned around to see Reshiram smiling at him. When they turned, Cresselia was struggling to get up.

"_You…think…you've won….?" _Cresselia grinned as she panted from the massive attack.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Reshiram got in a defensive stance. Zekrom heard something from behind, then saw some elective and luxray charging out of the bushes. He smacked them away with thunderpunch, then faced back at Cresselia.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Zekrom grinned.

"_Not even close, sweetie." _Zekrom was confuse at those words, but Reshiram knew. He turned to see another group of manectric and raichu jump out of the bushes, who fell by a single flamethrower.

"GIVE UP. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US." Reshiram looked towards cresselia.

"_Oh, but I do. I know your one weakness."_ Cresselia smiled, then began to glow pink. Reshiram and Zekrom back away defensively, but froze at what they saw. There were the stones. The stones she stole all those centuries ago, floating right in front of them now. The two remained speechless, staring at the stones. Cresselia smiled.

"_See, darlings? I know your weakness. All those years ago, I knew these were important to you. I stole them for blackmail in the future."_ Cresselia stated as she watched the stones rotate in the air.

"BLACKMAIL US?" Zekrom snapped out of its trance.

"_Precisely. I knew you weren't going to give up easily, so I needed something very special that you could not refuse. I found these, and decided to take them."_ Cresselia flashed an evil grin.

"YOU…VILE…LITTLE…!" Zekrom's tail rotated violently again as he charged towards the crescent pokemon. Cresselia only smirked as he got closer.

"WAIT, ZEKROM! IT'S WHAT SHE WANTS!" Reshiram shouted desperately trying to stop him form getting hurt. Zekrom was about to crash into her, when the fire stone floated in front of her. Zekrom touched the stone, and fell back with a painful groan. Reshiram saw burn marks appear on Zekrom's body.

"_Hahaha! As long as I have both of these orbs, neither of you can touch me! And don't even think of a distant attack, or the stones will get it." _Cresselia grinned at the stones, making Zekrom and Reshiram growl angrily.

"ZEKROM, WHAT DO YOU SAY OF A TAG-TEAM?" Reshiram looked at the black creature.

"I…WILL…" Zekrom growled in pain, as he slowly rose to his feet.

"_How cute, the friends are making up. Now there's only one thing missing. And the only people who know that are-" _Cresselia stopped as she heard Zekrom and Reshiram start to laugh.

"_What is so funny! I demand an answer!" _Cresselia shouted angrily.

"_That person happens to be me."_

"And me."

Cresselia turned to the ledge behind her, and growled. She saw two dark figures burst out of the bushes and land on the beach. On the left was Darkrai, and the right, Ash.

"_You!"_ she looked at Ash.

"Yes, it's me!" Ash replied angrily.

"_Give up, Cresselia! You're surrounded!" _Darkrai shouted at its opposite. Cresselia looked around to see Ash's friends jump out of various bushes and surround her.

"Give up, Cresselia!" Lugia shouted.

"You can't win!" Aquimko followed.

"Give us the keys!" Brock demanded.

"And we'll let you go!" Max shouted after.

"You can't beat all of us, Cresselia!" Melody shouted.

"_….Darlingss, you're all forgetting one thing."_ Cresselia lowered her head, but a grin was visible on her face.

"_What is that?" _Darkrai asked.

"…_You're forgetting the most important thing. You can't defeat me…unless he's sacrificed!" _Cresselia looked up and stared at Ash.

"…Yes, we know." Ash replied. Cresselia looked bewildered.

"_…I…I don't understand…!" _Cresselia stuttered.

"It's easy, you see. I'm the boldest spirit, and I was told that by your opposite. I know everything I have to do. Now, Darkrai, where should we do this?" Ash turned to the pitch black pokemon.

"_I say we do it in the clearing up ahead. I'll have a clear shot at the moon, so it's perfect."_ Darkrai pointed up the hill. Everyone nodded, and started up the hill.

"_Stop! You can't do this! He's loved by everyone, and you just let him DIE!"_ Cresselia screamed at the group, but they didn't stop. Pikachu and Ulgamoth looked at Cresselia, who was now breathing heavily and angrily.

"_That's it…if he's not sacrificed…it won't work…but I do want him dead…" _Cresselia grinned as a thought came into her mind. She teleported away with Ulgamoth and Pikachu, leaving the beach deserted.

"_Just a little further." _Darkrai said as he hovered up the hill, followed by the other floaters/walkers/flyers.

"I can't take this anymore!" Max groaned as he continued up the hill.

"Quiet, Max." Brock scolded him.

"Yeah, it's not easy for all of us." Ash added.

"That's because you got a ride on Lugia!" Max shouted up at them. It's true, Ash was on Lugia's back in the air. In his arms was May's body, motionless.

"It's almost time, May…Don't worry…." Ash whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you…." May whispered to herself in the big room, watching through the circle in the corner.

"_**You love her deeply, don't you?"**_Ash was surprised as a sudden voice came into his head. Lugia turned its head and smiled at him, then he realized it was Lugia transferring its thoughts.

"_Of course I do."_

_**"So you're willing to give up everything for her?"**_

_"I'm willing to give up everything for everyone, Lugia."_

_**"Brave words, Ash. You are definitely the strongest will of all."**_

_"Thanks, Lugia."_

_**So, does she love you?"**_

_**"**__Of course she does, we love each other."_

_**"Being alone in the room of eternal consciousness helps, huh?" **_

_Is that what it's called?"_

_**Yes, young one. It is the room where separate souls enter without crossing to either the land of the dead, or the world of the living."**_

_It's a confusing world, Lugia."_

_**Well said, Ash. Well said."**_

After Ash and Lugia's little discussion, they arrived at the top of the hill. Darkrai floated towards a pedestal on the peak.

"_Alright, Ash. Lie down here." _Darkrai pointed to the pedestal, where Ash carefully lied down, and placed May's body beside him.

"I can't watch!" Max buried his face into Melody's arm.

"We're going to miss you a lot, Ash." Melody said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Goodbye, Ash. We'll take care of May, don't worry." Brock told the boy.

"Thanks, guys. You'll always be in my heart." Ash held back a tear.

"Goodbye, Ash. Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno send their regards." Lugia said as he lowered his head to their level. Just then, there was a rumbling sound. The ground began to shake. Then there was a roar from the skies, and everyone looked up to see an aurora had lit up the sky. They heard a bird-like screech, and then a terrestrial sound. They saw four figures descend from the lights, two big and two small. The two were small human-like bodies, with two tentacle arms on each side. The other was a large green dragon, with two small arms. The last was a majestic bird with rainbow colored feathers. They landed carefully on the ground, and looked at Ash.

"Hey, Rayquaza, Ho-oh, even both of you, Deoxys." Ash stared at the rare pokemon. The two Deoxys released a purple and green sphere from their chests and it exploded into an aurora in the sky.

"They must have sensed you, and since you're a friend…" Brock trailed off as another sound in the distance was heard. Soon, three blurry figures came rushing up the hill and stopped beside Ho-oh. The one dog was yellow, and had whiskers on its face. Another was blue and had a large crest coming from its head. The third was brown, and had chains around its feet.

"Raikou, Entei, Suicune!" Ash greeted the legendary dogs. Then a green circle appeared above Ash, and a small green alien-like creature flew out of it. Then a pink circle appeared, and blue one beside it. Two large dragons flew out and roared. The one was a dog-like figure with a long neck and metal on its body, with a diamond at its chest. The other was a white dragon, with pink lines on its body and two pink pearls on its shoulders.

"Celebi, Dialga, and even Palkia!" Max was amazed at this many legendary pokemon.

"But, if these two are here…then not far behind is…." Brock stopped as everyone looked to the lake down the hill. They saw the water begin to swirl in a small circle, then it formed into a purple portal. A purple shadow flew out of it, and it took form as a six-legged dragon with two small wings.

"Giratina!" Ash greeted the large dragon. When Giratina got closer, they saw a small green figure fly off of Giratina's head. It flew closer and landed on Ash. 'Hey, Shaymin! Good to see you!" Ash hugged the small flying grass-type. Then, they heard the wind rustling the trees. When Ash looked in the distance, he saw a human-like figure along with a smaller figure floating down to the ground. They both had long tails, and were white.

"Mew and Mewtwo, good to see you again!" Brock smiled at the two legendary pokemon. Then three small circles formed beside Ash. The circles spun and took form into three small creatures. They each had two long tails, and were very small.

"Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf!" Ash greeted the lake trio, who began floating in circles around him smiling. Then, the trees began to rustle. Ash remembered some were left out, and had a good feeling on the next arrival. A red blur sped sat the group, then flew back the opposite way. Then it stopped above them, and hovered beside Ash. "Hey, Latias! It's good to see you, but what about Altomare?" Ash asked the eon pokemon. Latias' eyes glowed bright blue, which Ash recognized as sight-sharing. Soon they were in Altomare's hidden garden, where lots of small small blue pokemon like Latias were chasing each other around. On the swing was a girl watching the small pokemon playing, but Ash looked in the fountain, and noticed it was empty. "Latias, where's the soul dew?" Ash asked the eon pokemon. Latias smiled and opened her hands, revealing the small blue sphere.

"I see, you wanted Latios' soul to come along, too." Brock said, making the eon pokemon smile and tackle Ash in a hug.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Latias! It's great to see you too!" Ash laughed as the pokemon rubbed her face against his. Ash looked around at all the legendary pokemon, his friends.

"_Ash, it's almost time." _Darkrai reminded the boy. Ash nodded, and Latias got off him. Ash laid back down as the cloud began to move and the moon was barely visible.

"I love you all, take care of yourselves." Ash said. Everybody except Ash and Darkrai lowered their heads in sadness, some even letting out a few tears. Ash sighed, and closed his eyes.

"_Alright, Ash, it's time." _Darkrai said, pointing to the full moon visible in the night sky. Everybody lowered their heads lower, and began making quiet sad noises. Darkrai began to chant ancient words that very few in the group could understand, which mad everyone nervous. Ash began to feel a little dizzy, but ignored it because he thought it was Darkrai….. too bad it wasn't.

"_It is your time to end, Ash!"_ everyone looked over to see Cresselia burst out of the bush with Pikachu and Ulgamoth, charging to strike.

"Hurry, we'll hold her off!" Lugia exclaimed, before firing a hydro pump at the psychic-type. She easily dodged it, and fired a psycho cut back, which knocked Lugia down the hill a little. Aquimko fired a water pulse towards the ground in front of her, erupting a wave on her. But the water split in two as her eyes glowed blue and didn't slow down. Zekrom and Reshiram charged towards her, with a red and yellow glowing fist each. They both crashed their fists together, turning the two separate colours into two fists of bright orange for each. Reshiram took a swing at her, but Pikachu blocked with an iron tail crackling with electricity. Zekrom took her other side, but was blocked by a steel wing of Ulgamoth's. Cresselia fired two psycho cuts at the titans, sending them down the hill near Lugia.

"Guys, get her!" Melody told Max and Brock, who took out their pokeballs. Brock released his Sudowoodo, and max released a green gecko.

"Sudowoodo, hammer arm!" Brock commanded. Sudowoodo slammed a glowing fist into the ground, making the ground split into two. The earth split all the way to Cresselia, which made her lose balance (A/N: It doesn't have to make sense).

"Grovyle, quick attack into leaf blade!" Max ordered. Grovyle took off at incredible speed towards the crescent pokemon, then the leaves on its arms glowed and extended into blades. With the speed and blades combined, Grovyle got a devastating blow on Cresselia. Pikachu used iron tail on Sudowoodo to knock it away, and Ulgamoth used a powerful flamethrower to defeat Grovyle. Cresselia continued towards the boy, who Darkrai was just finishing up the ceremony on.

"_You're not getting away that easily!" _Cresselia shouted as she fired a psycho cut at the boy with his eyes closed.

"Ash!" Max shouted at the defenceless boy. Darkrai did not stop the chant for he would have to start over. The humans closed their eyes in terror, then heard an explosion. When they opened their eyes, they saw the spot where Ash was covered in smoke with small bits of debris showering overhead.

"_Ash…" _the three humans thought sadly. The few legendary pokemon lowered their heads again, where Cresselia laughed maniacally. Then through the smoke, a black ray of energy shot towards the full moon, and contacted with it. The moon glowed bright, then a white ray of energy shot back down into the smoke, but no one saw what was happening. A wave of energy pushed the humans to their bottoms, and the legendary pokemon looked at each other. Cresselia's eyes grew large as she stare at the smoke.

"_NO! It can't be! Impossible! Darkrai!" _she shouted angrily, and started towards the smoke, but was blasted by a shadow ball. She looked up to see Mewtwo holding his hand to her, with a black ball of energy forming in his palm. The dust cleared, and they saw Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Latias and defense-form Deoxys surrounded by a large green sphere. Behind them was Darkrai floating over Ash and May's body. Darkrai waved his arm over Ash's face….no motion. The pitch-black pokemon looked at the ground sadly, then looked at the others. He stared for bait, then shook his head. The humans gasped, and Max cried into Melody's arm, while her and Brock were fighting back tears. Cresselia started shouting angrily, but one more shadow ball knocked her unconscious. Everyone crowded around the boy's body, and lowered their heads in respect. Max looked over at his sister's body, then wiped away a tear.

"May!" Max pointed to the feminine body, then everyone looked. Just barely visible…they saw her eyelashes begin to flicker.

**END**


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of The End**

_**A few minutes earlier…**_

_"Ash…" May thought sadly as she watched the fighting unfold through the circle. She saw the flash of light aim into the sky, then felt dizzy. She struggled to keep her eyes open to watch, then saw another beam of light come back down into the cloud of dust. The light entered the dust, and she saw herself begin to glow. She watched as her hand slowly begin to disappear, then her arm continued the process. "Ash…I love you…" she thought sadly as tears rolled down her cheek, watching herself turn into nothing. Then a flash of yellow appeared in front of her. She looked up to see it take form of a human. The light dimmed…and she was staring at Ash. "Ash!" she wiped her tears away and tackled the boy in a hug._

_"May…I'm afraid…" Ash felt May nod on his chest, and he put his arms around her. "I'm sorry…it has to end this way…" Ash stroked her hair, then she looked up._

_"Ash…Remember, I'll always love you…" she saw her legs begin to disappear, and knew she didn't have long._

_"I'll always love you, too…." Ash lowered his head slowly, and pulled her into a kiss. May felt a tear go down her cheek, but put all of her love into the kiss. Neither of them wanted to ever move, but Ash soon felt his arms touch nothing. May's head slowly disappeared, leaving Ash kissing air. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was alone in the vast emptiness. He felt a tear go down his cheek, then saw a green light in the distance._

_**Back to the real world…**_

Everyone watched as May's eyelids flicker. Soon, her fingers were twitching. Then, her arm started moving. Max felt a tear go down his cheek as he saw his sister's eyes open, then her head lifted off the ground. She looked around for a bit, then looked at her brother.

"Max…" she stopped as he jumped her into a hug.

"May, I thought I lost you! As much as I hate to admit it…I would have missed you…" Max mumbled into her shirt, May could feel small wet spots form where his head was. She wrapped her arms around him tighter, then pulled away.

"Max…I missed you, too…" she smiled, then began to stand up. When she got on her feet, she wobbled to one side, not used to walking. Max helped her stay balanced, then the others walked closer to May.

"It's good to see you healthy, May." Brock pulled the young girl into a hug.

"I can tell Ash really cared for you." Melody smiled, then May looked over at Ash's body. She let a tear escape her eye, but felt a hand wipe it away. She looked back to see Brock.

"We're all going to miss him, May." Brock told her. The legendary pokemon agreed in a quiet pokemon language, surprising May.

"Whoa! So many legendary pokemon!" May gasped as she saw the large group of pokemon around them.

"All of Ash's friends." Lugia lowered his head to May's level. Everyone lowered their heads again, thinking of memories with the young boy.

"_I know he will be missed, but we must all move on." _Darkrai sadly concluded, earning nods from the group.

"He was the best trainer I knew…and the most caring…" Max fought back tears, then felt his sister put her arms around him.

"He was to all of us, Max." she whispered to the boy.

"OKAY, WE'RE FINISHED." everyone looked to see Reshiram and Zekrom standing over Cresselia's body. They were holding their keys, and Pikachu and Ulgamoth's eyes were beginning to open. Their eyes were back to normal, then they looked around confusingly. Pikachu saw May and ran to her, jumping into her arms and nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"It's good to see you again, Pikachu." she smiled with the mouse, then Pikachu's face turned a worried expression. He looked around, then saw Ash's body.

"_Pika…chi….pika-pi? (Did I….Did I do this to Ash?) _Pikachu let a tear escape his eye.

"No, Pikachu, it wasn't you. He chose this himself." May hugged the young pokemon. Pikachu jumped down and stepped up beside his body. Pikachu rubbed his cheek on Ash's, then licked the same spot. Pikachu walked back to May, head lowered.

"Come on, Pikachu. He was the greatest we ever knew, but we've got to go on." Max picked up the mouse, then hugged him. Pikachu squirmed out of his arms, then jumped on his shoulder.

"_Pika-pi…" (Ash…)_ Pikachu lowered his head again, along with the rest of the group.

"_How touching."_

Everyone looked to see Cresselia floating, with a grin on her face.

"_He will be missed. But, there is something I must do before I go." _she floated towards his body.

"_Back away, 're outnumbered…again." _Darkrai floated in front of Ash and crossed his arms, purple and blade-extended.

"_Oh, Darkrai…you never know what to say to a girl, do you? I'm sorry for your loss, but I must take him." _Cresselia continued towards the defensive darkrai.

"_We'll defeat you if you come any closer. Trust me, Cresselia…we don't want to." _Darkrai spoke.

"_Darkrai, Darkrai, Darkrai….you can't defeat me. We both know that." _Cresselia didn't stop. She formed a blade of psychic energy, then fired it at Darkrai. The pitch-black pokemon slashed the psycho cut in half with its shadow claw.

"_I don't want to hurt you!" _Darkrai shouted angrily.

"BUT WE DO." Zekrom stepped beside Darkrai.

"WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF REVENGE LEFT." Reshiram stepped on its other side. Darkrai turned around to see all the legendary pokemon in a defensive group formation around Ash. Darkrai turned back to Cresselia, who now stopped a few feet away from Darkrai.

"_Cresselia…you can't let darkness control your ambitions. Come to the good side, and we won't harm you." _Darkrai lowered his arms, which returned to normal. Cresselia stared into Darkrai's eyes, then grinned.

"_Sorry. Darkness overpowers me." _Cresselia fired multiple psycho cuts towards him, which made him flinch. He saw the attacks explode in front of him, then turned back to see Mewtwo, Latias, Shaymin and Giratina, forming balls of energy. Cresselia got any at this, and fired an ice beam towards Darkrai. Giratina screeched, then fired a ball of blue fire, intercepting the ice-attack. Cresselia formed a sphere of orange energy in her mouth, then shot it towards Darkrai. Latias floated in front, and raised her arms, creating a blue barrier. The orange attack hit the wall, then bounced backwards. Cresselia dodged it, then charged towards Darkrai in a pink aura.

"Look out, it's giga impact!" Max pointed at the oncoming Cresselia. Darkrai fired a shadow ball, creating smoke as they collided. Darkrai waited, then saw Cresselia advance though towards him. Darkrai didn't see this coming, and stayed there, frozen in surprise. He saw two beings step in front of him, identities Dlaiga and Palkia. Palkia formed a pink sphere, and threw it at the ground in front of Cresselia. It exploded, creating smoke once more. Dialga roared, then fired multiple yellow beams from its forehead. Cresselia came flying though, only to be surprised by colliding with Dialga's powerful attack. She crashed to the ground a few feet back, but got back up.

"_You can't defeat me! You're all weak! Darkness will prevail in the future, and when it does, you'll be sorry!" _Cresselia shouted angrily at them, but didn't notice three small pokemon float around her. She looked up to see the sinnoh lake trio with their arms raised and eyes glowing blue, holding her in place. Darkrai hovered up to her, and faced her directly.

"_Cresselia…this is your last chance." _Darkrai told the crescent pokemon.

"_Never! I will never join you weaklings!" _She shouted angrily, making everyone disappointed.

"_Then I'm sorry…old rival…" _Darkrai formed a black sphere in his arm, then tossed it at Cresselia. It enveloped her in a larger sphere of swirling darkness, then released her. Her body fell to the ground, motionless. Darkrai's eyes flashed red, then a shadow came from its body and surrounded Cresselia.

_In Cresselia's dream…._

_She opened her eyes to see a darkrai, floating down a forest path. She couldn't quite see its face, though. Then she noticed a group of small pink pokemon nearby. She tried to attack them, but couldn't summon an attack. She looked closer to see it was a group of Cresselia._

_They looked to be a few weeks old, playful and cute. She felt her heart soften, but shook the feeling away. She noticed Darkrai had seen the group, and was hiding in the bushes. She felt a strange sense, like she knew this from somewhere. She saw Darkrai leap out of the bush, and attack the group. She saw Darkrai hit the younglings with dark pulse, knocking them out. But he didn't notice one that was sleeping in the bush nearby. When he began to leave, he heard a crying sound. He turned to see the baby cresselia rubbing her cheek against its unconscious siblings. Darkrai grinned, then charged a dark pulse. He fired it at the young one, then saw it snap its head towards him. Cresselia filched, but something blocked the attack._

_Everyone looked up to see a larger Cresselia, looking angry. It was obviously the parent. The adult fired a psycho cut at Darkrai, but it simply moved to the left. It fired a dark pulse, which Cresselia blocked with Protect. When the shield went down, she fired an icy ray towards the pitch-black pokemon. It hit its mark, encasing darkrai in ice. Cresselia moved forwards cautiously, on caution-alert._

_But the infant had other ideas, and hovered playfully towards Darkrai. The adult tried to stop the baby, but it stopped right in front of Darkrai. It looked back and smiled at its mother, then the parent saw something horrifying. The ice began to crack. She rushed towards the baby, not noticing a small black sphere of energy forming in the ice. She saw the ice smash and Darkrai immediately fire a dark pulse at the baby. The infant turned around, and froze in fear. The mother knew what she had to do, and pushed the baby into a soft bush. Cresselia watched as the parent became engulfed in the dark aura, then glowed pink. When the light died down, the mother was gone. Darkrai had killed her. The pitch-black pokemon grinned, then floated towards where the baby had landed. he attacked the bush, only to see the infant was gone!_

_Darkrai looked around angrily, then felt a powerful attack on its back. It turned around to see the baby in a defensive position, with a sphere of ice forming in its mouth. It fired the ice beam, only to get knocked away by shadow claw. Darkrai slashed its long, purple claw at the infant, knocking her into a tree. Cresselia noticed the attack caused a cut on the infant's neck…then realized it. She did know this. She knew it very well. She looked on her neck…to see a scar. This was her past. She was the infant. She remembered how her mother was killed when she was young, but she didn't know who did it or why. Cresselia felt a small wind blow through the area, then remembered something about Darkrai._

_She looked at the darkrai, who's white hair was blowing in the wind. She noticed a scar going across its hidden eye, she knew only one darkrai who had that scar. It was the darkrai who teamed up with the meddlesome boy. The one that chased her all those years. The same darkrai had killed her mother, and now foiled her plans for the armies. _

_She noticed Darkrai had disappeared, leaving the baby alone in the small area. The infant looked at the unconscious siblings, then lowered her head. When Cresselia saw the infant's face again, it was not like before. The infant's eyes had a reading. They showed something Cresselia never really saw before. Revenge. Anger. Hatred._

_Cresselia realized this was how she turned evil. Darkrai killed her mother, triggering a nerve inside of her. The infant turned to a tree, and fired a small ray of orange at the tree. It exploded, knocking the tree over. A small flock of podgy flew out of the tree and away from the flaming tree. Cresselia watched her younger self stare at the flames, then float away._

_She noticed Darkrai hiding in the bush nearby, holding his claw over his mouth. She could tell he had made a mistake. She knew he knew he created a monster. That's why he followed here all those years. That's why he tried to capture and defeat her. He created the thing that almost took over the world….And he wanted to stop it._

_End of Cresselia's dream…_

Darkrai snapped his eyes open from what he just saw. He remembered it clearly now. Killing that mother cresselia. Attacking the infant. He remembered he had created the world's biggest threat. He was just lucky enough to stop her. "_All those years ago…I thought she was just a plain infant…but I triggered the evil inside of her…and had her reborn evil…"_ Darkrai thought to himself.

"WHAT IS IT?" Darkrai turned to see the group looking at him with concerned expressions.

"_….Nothing."_ Darkrai replied. He turned back to Cresselia, but saw her body glowing. The glow grew brighter, until anyone could barely look at it. When the lights stopped, Reshiram and Zekrom gasped. There were the stones. Sparking and flaming. The two titans grabbed the stones, and felt the energy boost from all those years ago. Everyone began chattering and congratulating the two. Only one being wasn't completely focused. Darkrai looked back to Cresselia's body, and noticed something strange. Her body began to glow bright blue. Darkrai noticed her eyes opened, and she looked past him. He looked back to see she was staring at the stones. Darkrai looked at her, then back to the stones. Then she looked at him. Her eyes didn't have the hatred they used to have. They now showed caring, and friendliness. She smiled, and winked at him before she disappeared. Darkrai smiled to himself. "_Maybe there's hope for her, after all…" _Darkrai thought happily as he looked back to the group.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…WE HAVE THEM BACK…" Zekrom said to Reshiram.

"I KNOW…BUT…WHY DID SHE GIVE THEM UP?" Reshiram asked out loud. Everyone wondered, but no one said a thing. Then Reshiram and Zekrom looked at Darkrai.

"_…Don't look at me. How should I know?" _Darkrai lied to them. When the others gave up, Darkrai smiled to himself, knowing why she had given the stones back. Then he noticed the young female of the humans staring at Ash's body. Darkrai hovered beside her.

"I can't believe he's gone…" he heard May whisper to herself.

"_We have to. He was brave enough to save us all."_ Darkrai placed his claw on May's shoulder, making her look at him.

"I know…but…" May stopped as she was about to cry again.

"_You loved each other, didn't you?" _Darkrai asked her, replied by a nod.

"We never told each other until this adventure…I just wish I had more time with him…" May wiped a tear away.

"_We all want more time with him, but facts are facts. We can't bring him back."_ Darkrai told the girl in a sad tone. May smiled weakly at Darkrai, then stepped back to the group.

_**1 week later…**_

Everyone was crowded around a small spot on the ground. The women were crying, the man were fighting back tears, and the pokemon…were doing both, depending on which species.

"I still can't believe…a week ago…." Brock stopped his sentence, thinking back to the time.

"Yeah..he's in a better place now…" Max added.

"…He was…the best guy I knew…" Misty sobbed, wiping away a tear.

"…He was truly the strongest trainer I knew…" Tracey said.

"…We'll all miss him…" Gary said quietly.

"…I wish… it didn't… have to be… him…." Dawn said between sobs.

"…We all…loved him…" May sobbed quietly to herself. Everyone stared down at the grave, containing their best friend.

_Ash Ketchum_

_Left us at the age of 16_

_Loved by all, human or pokemon_

_Befriended most legendaries in human history_

Everyone walked away from the grave, sad from the loss of their friend. When they stepped into the Ketchum residence, they saw a woman crying with a psychic-type pokemon.

"I miss him already, Mimie…" the woman sobbed, wiping a tear away.

"_Mime, mr. mime." (We all miss him, Delia.) _the psychic-type pokemon rubbed the woman's back comfortingly.

"Ms. Ketchum, we're back." Brock said as they stepped in the room. The woman looked up to see the group of kids.

"Oh. Hi, kids." Delia smiled weakly at them, but everyone knew she was faking. They all sat in the living room, except May, who went up to his room. She opened the door and saw the simple room of wanna-be-master, Ash Ketchum. She fell on the bed, and buried her face in the pillow.

"_Why, Ash? Why did it have to be you?" _May thought sadly as tears rolled down her cheek, absorbing into the pillowcase. May heard a crunch, and turned to see Pikachu walking in the room with its head low. "Hi, Pikachu." May said as Pikachu jumped on the bed.

"_Pikachu." (Hey, May.)_

May hugged the rodent, never wanting to let go. "Pikachu…You loved him a lot, didn't you?" May asked the mouse.

"_Pikachu, pika pika chu." (Yes. I know you did, too.)_ Pikachu said in a sad tone. May had learned to understand Pikachu quite well in the past week.

"I did, Pikachu….I really did love him…" May whispered. There was a tapping noise in the room, but the two ignored it. "You know, Pikachu…his last words to me were 'I'll alway love you, too.' I will always love him…" May told the electric mouse. The tapping noise got louder, but they still ignored it. "So, Pikachu…what are we going to do now?" May asked the mouse.

"_Pika chu pi, pikachu pi chu." (I don' know, May. I just don't know…) _Pikachu replied in its native tongue. There was a strange noise, and this time Pikachu was annoyed and looked up with an angry expression.

"_PIKA-PI!"_

"I'll always love him too, Pikachu…we'll miss him…" May said absentmindedly. Pikachu shook her shoulder until she snapped out of her trance. "What? What is it?" May asked the pokemon. Pikachu smiled, and pointed beside her. May looked, and gasped.

"That's just what I wanted to hear, May."

**END**


	12. Chapter 12 Peace

**Return**

_(Flashback)_

_There was a strange noise, and this time Pikachu was annoyed and looked up with an angry expression._

_"PIKA-PI!"_

_"I'll always love him too, Pikachu…we'll miss him…" May said absentmindedly. Pikachu shook her shoulder until she snapped out of her trance. "What? What is it?" May asked the pokemon. Pikachu smiled, and pointed beside her. May looked, and gasped._

_"That's just what I wanted to hear, May."_

_(End Flashback)_

"ASH!" May stared in front of her. His clothes were dirty, torn, he looked too happy, but it was him. It was Ash Ketchum.

"Hi, May-" he suddenly felt himself thrown against the floor with such brute force. He opened his eyes to see May, face in his chest, legs wrapped around his hip tightly, and her arms around his neck.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!" she screamed, but it came out muffled from his shirt.

"May, I know you're happy to see me, but can I breathe and-" Ash was stopped by her pressing her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then soaked into the feeling. She tightened her body around him, and kissed deeper and more passionately. After a few minutes, due to lack of air, May pulled back, staring into his eyes and panting. "Um…okay then…." Ash was at also for words at what she just did.

"I'm not done yet…I just need…air…." May panted, then kissed him again. Ash was starting to turn blue from lack of air, from her and the kissing. After a few more minutes, she pulled back and noticed he looked like a wooper. She immediately loosened her grip, letting him begin panting heavily.

"…Thank…you…" he choked out, smiling weakly. She helped him up, then hugged him again.

"You don't know who much I've missed you…." she whispered in his ear.

"May..it's only been…like, a week…"Ash told her.

"I know…but everyone would miss you for a day." May told him. They continued hugging, until they felt something between them. They both thought it was each other, but looked down to see Pikachu squeezing between them.

"Pikachu, buddy! It's great to see you again!" Ash hugged the young rodent tightly. Pikachu hugged him back tightly, until its little pika-lungs couldn't take it anymore.

"Pikachu, you might want to calm down a bit." May told the mouse.

"_Pika pika pi, pikachu pika-pi!" (You were choking him! You should calm down!)_ Pikachu defended himself, making the three laugh.

"So…what do you want to do?" Ash asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Let's go downstairs, then you can explain how you're alive." May kissed him on the cheek, then started towards the door. She looked back to see Ash not moving. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I…won't they be loud if I'm suddenly alive?" Ash asked, making the girl giggle.

"Of course they will." she giggled, making the boy groan. "But I'll make you feel better afterwards." she whispered in a seductive voice. Ash smiled, then opened the door. They walked down the stairs, making everyone look back. They looked normally at May, but when Ash came into view…their eyes became dinner plates. Soon, Dawn and Misty were on top of him, Delia was trying to get them off to she could suffocate him, and the men were staring at him, still amazed.

"Ash! Oh my gosh! How are you alive!" Dawn asked repeatedly, confusing the boy.

"Ash, answer us! How did you survive!" Misty asked after the blunette.

"All right, girls. Off of him." Delia said, making the girls reluctantly get off.

"This part's okay, but I don't like-" Ash stopped when his mother pulled him into a bone-crushing and suffocating hug.

"Ash Ketchum! How are you alive! What have you been doing! And have you changed your underwear the past week!" Delia asked the boy.

"MOM!" he shouted, somehow managing to pull away from her. "I've just been travelling back home the past week! And if you all sit down, I'll tell you how I'm alive!" Ash shouted, making everyone immediately sit on the couches and chairs. "…Ahem, okay…" Ash was surprised they obeyed that easily. He sat down beside May.

"Start with when Darkrai ended the sacrifice ritual!" Max said excitedly.

"Yeah, Ash, tell us!" May said as she cuddled in under his arm.

"Well, it started with me saying goodbye to May…"

_(Flashback)_

_May had disappeared, and I saw a light in the distance. I knew what it was, and knew I had no other choice, so I started for it. After all the time I was walking, I never seemed to get closer. I stopped walking, then the light seemed to darken. I kept walking, and the light brightened again. I stopped until the light went out, and I was in pitch darkness. I looked around, but saw nothing. I began walking, and the light flashed up again. I looked around, then I saw a light above me. A small yellow light. I reached up for it, but couldn't reach. I jumped, and touched it. I felt a shock as I fell to the ground, and watched the yellow light grow bigger. Soon, it was a large portal. A figure floated out of it, and I recognized it instantly._

_"Arceus!" I exclaimed, staring at the alpha pokemon._

_"Greetings, Ash." Arceus replied to me through telepathy._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked it._

_"What are _you_ doing here?" it replied to me._

_"I was destined to be sacrificed for the good of the world, to stop Cresselia." I told it, but to my surprise it began to laugh quietly._

_"Ash, my young human child….there is no destiny. We are not destined for anything, we just come to it as an instinct." Arceus told me, but I was confused._

_"What do you mean? Darkrai said specifically I was destined to be sacrificed." I replied to Arceus._

_"Well, he was just making it seem important. Which, by the way, sounds like it was." Arceus said._

_"Of course it was! She was going to take over the world!" I exclaimed, making the pokemon laugh again._

_"You cannot take over the world. You can try, but you would have to get past me." Arceus told me. It did make sense it was laughing, since it was a super-rare and super powerful pokemon._

_"But…why are you here? You didn't answer." I asked it again._

_"I'm here to judge your spirit, Ash." Arceus told me._

_"What? How do you judge my spirit?" I asked in confusion._

_"It's really quite simple, actually. I fire a Judgement attack, you put some energy into it, and it displays the best things you've done. I then determine if you're spirit is pure enough to be brought back." Arceus explained to me._

_"Wow! That's amazing!" I exclaimed._

_"Actually, I don't really do it. I just made that up as a joke." Arceus chuckled again. "But I am here to revive you." Arceus said._

_"Okay…so…how?" I asked it._

_"Simple. We get pokemon energy, and put it into a spiritual sphere." Arceus said._

_"….What?" I asked, not sure what it just meant._

_"A spiritual sphere is a sphere of energy, used to turn a spirit alive again. I'm going to use it on you." Arceus said. It floated back a few feet, then formed a green sphere above its head. "Now, I must connect with pokemon, to find those who will want to help you." Arceus said, then began mumbling in pokemon language. It wasn't a specified species, but it sounded really ancient pokemon language. Soon, little heads began appearing around the green sphere. I recognized them as they took form into the heads of legendary pokemon._

_"So…are they giving energy into the spiritual sphere?" I pointed at the heads._

_"Yes. You sure do have a lot of pokemon friends." Arceus told me, then began mumbling again. Soon, I saw a little head of every pokemon that was with me before I was sacrificed, plus some extras who couldn't be there. There was Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Mew, Mewtwo, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, ho-oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Regigigas, Heatran, Shaymin, Phione, Manaphy, Darkrai, Arceus, Reshiram, Zekrom and Pikachu. Although I wasn't surprised to see Pikachu. Then there was one that surprised me a lot. Cresselia. "Ash, you must have a deep connection with Cresselia. She's giving almost all of her energy to you." Arceus told me._

_"Seriously?" I asked in amazement. Why would Cresselia want to help me? I put it aside as I saw the heads get absorbed into the sphere. Soon, there was a bright yellow sphere, pulsating energy as if it were alive. Arceus lowered his head, and the sphere came down into my hands._

_"Here, Ash. You've earned it. You may live again, and live with the ones you love." Arceus told me._

_"Okay!" I was excited, but then something hit me. "…How do I use it?" I asked Arceus._

_"Push it into your chest and you will feel the energy. I will transport your body to the surface." Arceus stomped the ground, creating a window. I saw a gravestone, where I recognized just outside of Pallet. Arceus' eyes glowed blue, and my body appeared on the ground in a blue light. My clothes were dirty and torn, but it was still me. I looked at Arceus, who was smiling. "Go on, Ash. Your life is waiting." Arceus said, then disappeared in a blue flash. I looked at the sphere, then held my arms out in front of me, with the sphere facing my chest._

_"I'm coming home, everyone." I whispered to myself before pushing the orb into my chest. I felt a large energy boost, then closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I was lying on the ground. When I looked around, I found myself in my body, alive. I got up and started for Pallet, but I got a few distractions along the way. First, I was stopped by Ho-oh, who wanted me to go for a ride through the rainbow. I agreed, then lost track of time. I then ran into Mew, who brought me back to the Tree of Beginning, where I played with its toys for a while. When I got back in Pallet, it was nighttime, so I went to sleep outside. In the morning, Latias found me and brought me to Altomare, where I played with the baby Latios and Latias. I was next caught by Giratina, who brought me into the Reverse World. I flew around with it for a while, then Shaymin visited us to play as well. Soon, Palkia came and wanted me to go to its space dimension. I agreed, and I was surrounded by millions of pink bubbles. I looked inside them, and saw the happy and smiling faces of all the legendary pokemon. Palkia must have told them I was alive again, so they were all smiling into Palkia's dimension, where they must have told Palkia to bring me since they were too busy in person to see me. I visited Newmoon Island, where I had to see Darkrai. He was happy to see me, then told me something._

_"Ash, I have to thank you." Darkrai told me._

_"I know, I saved the world, big deal." I said sarcastically._

_"No, it's about Cresselia." he said._

_"Cresselia?" I was confused at this point._

_"Yes. Ever since you sacrificed yourself and saved the world from her wrath, she changed. She's caring now. She's no longer evil. You brought out the goodness in her heart. When she saw you sacrificed, she thought of her most cherished memory. I should know, because I saw it in Dream Eater." Darkrai explained to me._

_"Okay…but, what was that memory?" I asked my pitch-black friend._

_"The memory of her mother. She sacrificed herself to save her. She saw the same goodness in you that she saw in her mother, all those years ago. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You've truly made the world at peace." Darkrai smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then, I heard something. I looked up to see Cresselia floating down to the island._

_"Ash! Good to see you alive again!" Cresselia greeted me happily._

_"It's grate to see you again, too, Cresselia." I replied._

_"Ash…I must say I'm sorry for my evil deeds. I am no longer evil. I've seen the goodness in you…the same goodness that was in someone very special to me…in my past…" Cresselia smiled._

_"Don't mention it. I think I understand what you mean." I winked at Darkrai, which Cresselia luckily didn't notice._

_"Well, Darkrai, shall we go?" Cresselia turned to the pitch-black pokemon._

_"Yes, let's go." it replied._

_"Where you going?" I asked, intrigued._

_"We're going somewhere very special, just the two of us." Cresselia smiled sweetly at Darkrai. Darkrai smiled back, and I could sense something spark between the two._

_"Goodbye, Ash. Thank you again for everything." Darkrai said as he began into the air._

_"Wait! Can you teleport me back to Pallet Town?" I shouted into the sky at the two. Cresselia nodded, and I felt myself disappear. I opened my eyes to see I was on the northern hill of Pallet Town. I didn't want to take the front door, since it would surprise you all. So I decided to sneak in through my room window, where I was greeted by Pikachu and May._

_(End Flashback)_

"And that's my story." Ash concluded.

"Wow…" Brock was speechless.

"What's it like riding on Giratina? Were the Latios and Latias cute?" Max asked repetitive questions about the legendary pokemon. Ash laughed at his behaviour, then heard him groan.

"I'm just glad I know what happened." May smiled sweetly as her brother rubbed his head.

"You know, sis, you can't be overprotective about Ash." Max said.

"Who says I can't?" she replied in a threatening way, making him back away.

"May, don't be so mean." Ash scolded her.

"But, Ashyyyyyyy!" May complained, but Ash placed his finger on her lips.

"Not another fighting word. Okay?" Ash smiled. May nodded, and he took his finger off her lips. She pulled him into a kiss, which he saw coming.

"Ash and May, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Max began singing as the two continued their kiss. Misty stared at the young boy, frightening him. When the kiss ended, the couple stared into each other's eyes. "First comes marriage, then comes-" Max whispered to himself, but stopped when he felt to giant whacks on his head. He looked up to see Misty with a mallet, and May with her hand drawn back. "Ow…." he said a little too late, then collapsed on the couch.

"What's wrong with what he sings?" Ash whispered into May's ear, making the girl smile.

"Nothing. That was just fun." May smiled sweetly at him.

"_Pika!"_

**All is right with the world. In Johto, a dog raced across the waters, another dog raced across the volcanic ground, a third raced through the open plains.**

**A brightly-colored bird flew across Johto's rainbow sky, revealing its magnificent colors.**

**A Johto forest inhabits a small green pokemon as it watched over the forest and its pokemon.**

**A small island hidden in Johto inhabits a genetic pokemon, happy it could find an undisturbed home.**

**In the area of the Orange Islands, three large birds protected their neighbour islands, being watched over by the guardian of the sea.**

**In Hoenn, a large tree formation contains a guardian, the ancestor of all pokemon. It also contains the three element golems, protecting the tree.**

**Hoenn's volcano, and inside it rests the land titan pokemon.**

**Hoenn's deep sea, and at the bottom of the deepest trench rests the sea titan pokemon.**

**In Hoenn's ozone layer, flies the large green dragon, guarding Earth from unwanted visitors.**

**In the sky of the North Pole, flies the two DNA pokemon spreading auroras through the skies.**

**Hoenn's land called Ferina, and deep underground sleeps a small pokemon, getting ready for the next appearance of the Millennium Comet.**

**In a small town called Altomare, a red eon pokemon plays with its many red and blue children, guarding a precious blue gem.**

**In the three large lakes throughout Sinnoh, rests at the bottom a small lake guardian.**

**In a blue dimension, resides a large dragon, the guardian of time.**

**In a pink dimension, resides a white dragon, the guardian of space.**

**In a world the opposite of ours, lives the Renegade pokemon.**

**In a small garden of pink flowers somewhere in Sinnoh, lives a group of small green flower pokemon.**

**In a volcano located in Sinnoh, lives the peaceful lava dome pokemon.**

**In Sinnoh, the Snowpoint City Temple contains a blue sphere, the form of the sleeping colossal pokemon.**

**Swimming through Sinnoh's seas, two small blue pokemon go their separate ways, as luck-bringers and the prince of the sea.**

**Two secret islands in Sinnoh inhabit the mysterious Pitch-black pokemon and lunar pokemon.**

**In an abandoned labratory in a secret land, lives the deep black pokemon with a peculiar stone. In a nearby volcano, the vast white pokemon plans to visit its old friend with a special stone.**

**In the strangest dimension of all, resides the rarest of the rare. The alpha pokemon, watching over the world.**

**No matter where it may be, all living creatures are glad that the world of pokemon is at peace once again.**

**END**


End file.
